Worlds Crash II
by The Stark
Summary: A humanidade, mais do que nunca, se perde em suas guerras, traições e violência. Os Deuses, semideuses e bruxos seguem o mesmo caminho. A situação é desesperadora. Quando vamos aprender? Mas não há com o que se preocupar, ela tem um plano. Ela viu tudo...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"O fim da esperança é o começo da morte"

Charles de Gaulle

A senhora olhou ao seu redor.

Folhas amarelas e galhos secos. Somente isso. Aquilo que no passado já havia sido tão verde, tão glorioso, tão cheio de vida - estava morto. É claro, ela devia estar radiante por causa desse fato, dadas as atuais circunstâncias. Mas, não, ela quase sentia pena. Isso apenas mostrava o quão mal as coisas iam. No fundo, era lamentável.

No passado, fora uma grande esfera feita folhas, flores e galhos. Agora, era uma esfera, e só. As folhas estavam amareladas, os galhos quebradiços e as flores murchas. A senhora estava dentro dessa esfera. Sua prisão pessoal, como pensava. Ela Deu alguns passos a frente, com as folhas quebrando-se e estalando sob seus pés, e aproximou-se do pequeno buraco que, durante séculos, foi sua única forma de saber o que acontecia no mundo exterior.

Se bem que, muitas vezes, ela se arrependeu de saber o que se passava no mundo exterior. Olhou apenas por olhar, sabia o que veria: guerra, luta, traição. Mas logo tudo isso iria mudar, ela acreditava piamente nisso. A humanidade por fim veria os seus erros e deles se redimiria.

_Uma alma pura..._ Ela pensou tristemente, levando a mão ao coração.

Era triste que as coisas tivessem que chegar a esse ponto. Tudo o que fizera. Tudo. Por amor... E como era recompensada? Dessa maneira... O que poderia ser feito? A única coisa que podia fazer era esperar, dentro de sua esfera de plantas, por dias melhores. Esperar que um dia todos percebessem o quão ridículo era tudo isso.

Talvez seu plano ainda desse certo, quem sabe? Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, diante dessa hipótese. Era sua última esperança, tinha que dar certo... Todavia, quando olhou pelo buraco de sua pequena cela, surpreendeu-se.

O que viu, assustou-a como poucas coisas haviam conseguido no passado. Ela teve que olhar duas vezes, para garantir que estava vendo direito. Sentiu toda a sua esperança ser drenada de seu corpo. Em um único golpe, ela havia perdido tudo. Não tinha mais no que acreditar. _Nada os salvará agora..._ Ela pensou entristecida.

Assim sendo, ergueu a cabeça e tomou sua decisão. Já havia pensado sobre isso antes, mas sempre acreditou que as coisas melhorariam, que tempos melhores viriam... Agora não, sabia que estava enganada. Aquela última espiadela no mundo exterior havia lhe revelado isso. Não tinha outra maneira, teria que ser desse jeito.

Uma única lágrima escorreu-lhe pelas bochechas e pingou nas flores murchas sob seus pés. Quando foi que as coisas ficaram tão ruins? A senhora ergueu o queixo, decidida. Inspirou uma única vez e libertou-se.

Livre, ela conseguiria aquilo que sempre buscou.

Ela conseguiria paz.


	2. A Garota que Não Tinha Amigos

A garota que não tinha amigos

O dia em Nova Iorque não estava nada bonito.

Uma chuva caía fortemente, o vento parecia capaz de derrubar prédios, e a previsão do tempo anunciava que a tendência era piorar. Era de se esperar que, com esse tempo, não tivessem muitas pessoas visitando a Estátua da Liberdade. Ledo engano. A estátua da liberdade estava sempre lotada. Da hora de abertura até o fechamento.

Os turistas que visitavam Nova Iorque não podiam perder tempo. Visitavam tudo que podiam, independente do tempo. Assim, a Estátua da Liberdade estava cheia até mesmo naquele dia em específico. As pessoas simplesmente colocavam uma capa descartável e iam aproveitar a vista do maravilhoso monumento.

– Ótimo! – falou Rony vendo o quão cheio a ilha, na qual a estátua fica, estava – Como vamos encontrá-la no meio dessa multidão?

– Bom – Gina tentou animá-lo – Não pode ser tão difícil assim, só temos que procurar por uma turma do orfanato...

– Ainda não engulo essa – contou Nico – O que diabos as crianças de um orfanato estão fazendo na Estátua da Liberdade?

– Está dizendo que elas não merecem visitar esse lugar? – perguntou Annabeth – Elas não são dignas de um pouco de cultura?

– São... Mas elas tinham que adquirir essa cultura num dia chuvoso?

Annabeth deu de ombros, nem ela tinha uma resposta para isso. O vento soprava fortemente. A missão deles era simples, encontrar uma garota semideusa. Não sabiam nada sobre ela, exceto que vivia num orfanato. Mas estavam confiantes de que iam encontrá-la. Algo aconteceria e a revelaria para os Oito. Quando se tratava de semideuses, _algo_ sempre contecia.

No momento, eles passavam por uma pequena lanchonete que havia sido construída na ilha, próxima a estátua, para que as pessoas pudessem comer enquanto apreciavam a vista. Nessa lanchonete havia uma TV.

– Ei, olhem ali – pediu Harry, apontando para a lanchonete.

Várias pessoas estavam concentradas em frente a TV, ouvindo algum tipo de notícia. O dono do estabelecimento parecia aumentar o volume, para que todos escutassem. Os Oito entraram para saber do que se tratava.

_"Estima-se que a Tsunami tenha se formado em algum lugar do Pacífico, próximo a Ilha da Páscoa, às 13:42 _– dizia a repórter na televisão – _e desde então, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao Japão, atingindo a costa japonesa cerca de quatro horas depois. Várias pessoas estão desaparecidas desde então, não se sabe ainda o que o governo japonês fará sobre isso..."_

Os Oito saíram da lanchonete.

– Mas que triste! – exclamou Gina.

– Concordo, mas não temos tempo para isso – notou Rony – A semideusa deve estar em algum lugar por aqui... Mas, onde?

Percy suspirou.

– Saber o nome dela seria de grande ajuda agora... – admitiu ele.

– É, mas pense pelo lado posi... – Harry parou sua frase na metade, eles sentiram um súbito tremor.

Ficaram em silêncio por dois segundos. Os mortais também deviam ter sentido, pois olhavam um para a cara do outro se perguntando "o que aconteceu?".

– O que foi is... – tentou Nico, mas outro tremor abalou a ilha.

– Um terremoto? – sugeriu Hermione.

– Eu duvido muito – disse Thalia, já sacando sua espada.

Ela sabia que quando se tratava de semideuses, nunca era o que parecia ser. Quase sempre era algum monstro causando o terror, numa cidade alheia. Ela esperou um segundo, e então soube que estava certa.

A água na borda da ilha pareceu explodir e uma cabeça presa a um longo pescoço saiu lá de dentro. Ele soltou um rosnado terrível. É difícil dizer o que os trouxas viram, mas deve ter sido assustador, pois todos encararam por um segundo e depois saíram gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões.

– Oh, céus, mais essa agora!

Percy destampou Contracorrente, enquanto todos os bruxos sacavam suas varinhas e os semideuses suas espadas.

– _Diffindo! – _gritou Hermione.

O feitiço voou e acertou o enorme pescoço do monstro, rasgando-o. A cabeça caiu na água e afundou, enquanto o pescoço apenas ficou balançando sem rumo.

– Só isso? – perguntou Hermione incrédula. Fora fácil demais...

– Hermione... – disse Annabeth – Eu não sei por que, mas acho que você acabou de cortar a cabeça de uma hidra.

– Uma o quê?

– Um monstro que quando tem sua cabeça cortada, nascem duas no lugar.

As suspeitas de Annabeth foram confirmadas quando o pescoço se ergueu e, um segundo depois, brotaram duas enormes cabeças no monstro.

– Ótimo... – disse Hermione, enquanto todos os trouxas terminavam de fugir da ilha.

Uma das cabeças pareceu notar a presença dos Oito. Ela virou-se para eles, rosnou e desceu sobre eles. Nico deu um salto para trás e com um simples golpe, separou a cabeça de seu pescoço. No lugar, apareceram duas cabeças.

Uma dessas duas recém formadas, por sinal, avançou contra Percy, que com um giro a decepou. Em seu lugar, nasceram mais duas cabeças.

– Querem parar de cortar essas cabeças? – explodiu Gina – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Desnecessário dizer que um feitiço como esse nunca funcionaria contra um monstro daquele tamanho. A hidra talvez tenha sentido cócegas. _Talvez..._ O monstro soltou outro rosnado e atacou, dessa vez com três cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

– _Depulso!_ – gritou Harry, jogando a cabeça que tinha atacado-o para longe.

Thalia foi mais prática, brandiu sua espada como se fosse um enorme taco de baseball e quando a cabeça chegou perto, rebateu-a fortemente, de volta para o mar.

– Se fosse um jogo – admitiu ela -, seria um Home Run, com certeza...

– O Home Run está voltando! – gritou Rony ao ver que a cabeça que Thalia rebatera já se recuperara e estava retornando para atacá-la.

– Droga... – sussurrou Thalia, pondo-se em posição de combate novamente. Quando o monstro chegou perto dessa vez, ela não teve escolha, desferiu um golpe no pescoço, decepando a cabeça. Mais duas cabeças nasceram no lugar.

– Como se mata um monstro desse? – gritou Harry no meio da tempestade, para quem soubesse a resposta.

– Herácles cortava as cabeças e depois as queimava. Nas lendas, deu certo... – explicou Annabeth.

– _Diffindo! _– gritou Harry, tentando seguir o plano de Annabeth. Quando a cabeça caiu no chão ao seu lado e antes que outras nascessem, ele gritou – _Incendio!_

A cabeça decepada queimou, mas ainda assim, duas outras nasceram no pescoço.

– Não deu certo...

– Pelos Deuses, quantas cabeças ela tem agora?

– Muitas! – gritou Nico.

– _AHHHHH!_ – gritou uma voz desconhecida – _Socorro!_

– Vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou Percy.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

– De onde veio?

– De lá – respondeu Thalia apontando para um lado.

– Deve ser algum trouxa perdido – sugeriu Gina – É melhor irmos salvá-lo.

– E quem vai _nos_ salvar? – perguntou Rony.

– Harry – perguntou Annabeth -, você, Gina e Nico podem ir ver de onde veio o grito?

Os três assentiram e saíram correndo na direção de onde o grito viera. Uma cabeça tentou impedi-los, mas terminou decepada.

– E como é que nos vamos cuidar de você? – perguntou Percy para a Hidra, enquanto fazia o que ele supunha ser uma cara feia.

Os três responsáveis por encontrar o emissor do grito seguiram em linha reta primeiro. Em seguida, fizeram uma curva na lanchonete.

– Alguém aí? – gritou Nico.

– _Socorro!_ – gritou a voz novamente.

– Veio dali! – gritou Nico e começou a correr naquela direção.

A garota ainda não havia visto seus salvadores, mas ouviu-os. Isso acalmou-a um pouco, saber que tinha alguém vindo salvá-la. Mas, só um pouco também. A tempestade, a água revolta, e aquele monstro de várias cabeças ainda a assustava bastante.

Ela estava com seus colegas do orfanato quando o terremoto aconteceu. Em seguida, a água explodiu e o monstro apareceu. Ela não estava entendendo nada. Todos fugiram. Ela queria ir junto, mas quando começou a correr, torceu seu tornozelo e agora não conseguia mais andar.

– _Socorro!_ – gritou ela mais uma vez.

A água ao seu redor pareceu escutar o seu grito. Uma onda atingiu-a em cheio, fazendo com ela fosse jogada contra uma parede.

– _Ajuda! _– ela conseguiu gritar quando a onda a atingiu, engolindo muita água.

Ela estava estatelada no chão quando outra onda veio. A garota fechou os olhos e preparou-se para o impacto da água, mas a colisão nunca aconteceu. Quando ela abriu os olhos, a onda estava parada na sua frente.

– O quê? – ela sussurrou amedrontada – O que é tudo isso?

Dois olhos azuis como o céu surgiram dentro da água. Primeiro, a garota achou que era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças, depois se convenceu de que os olhos eram reais. Uma voz ecoou na mente da garota.

– _Acalme-se_ – a voz lhe dizia. Era doce e suave, reconfortante – _Seus salvadores chegarão aqui em segundos. Escute-me, você deve ir com eles... Eles irão salvá-la... É importante que você permaneça viva..._

– Quem é você? Como está na onda?

Não ouve resposta, a onda que estava paralisada no ar, regrediu e retornou ao mar. A chuva ainda desabava fortemente.

– Monstro! – ela gritou apontando para a Hidra – socorro.

– Ali! – ela ouviu alguém gritar.

Dois garotos e uma garota apareceram de trás da lanchonete. O que gritara possuía cabelos e olhos negros. Também estava vestindo preto. Era magro, mas podia-se ver pelo volume da camisa que ele ocultava alguns músculos. A garota era ruiva e vestia um vestido colorido. Ou pelo menos foi o que a órfã pensou ter visto, ela estava cansada e sua visão estava ficando turva... O outro garoto tinha olhos verdes... Foi tudo o que viu, antes de desmaiar.

– Annabeth! – Percy ainda tentava encontrar uma maneira de deter a Hidra – Não tem outro jeito de matar esse monstro não?

– A lenda dizia que era com fogo! Agora não sei!

– Percy – sugeriu Hermione –, e se você furar o coração dele?

– O coração? – o garoto tentou localizar o coração. Para seu espanto, somente os pescoços e as cabeças estavam fora da água, o corpo estava imerso – Isso pode funcionar?

– Me parece uma boa idéia... - admitiu Thalia.

– É a nossa única idéia... – notou Annabeth.

– Certo – falou Percy – Tentem me dar cobertura, eu vou mergulhar então...

O garoto segurou Contracorrente com toda a força, olhou para a Hidra, olhou para o mar. Correu em direção a borda da ilha e pulou.

A água estava fria e revoltosa. Até mesmo para Percy estava difícil controlá-la, o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer, foi concentrar-se em não ficar molhado. _Ok,_ pensou ele, _o coração._ Estava escuro lá embaixo de forma que estava difícil enxergar. Mas ele conseguiu distinguir uma forma enorme lá embaixo e imaginou ser o corpo da hidra.

Ele nadou naquela direção, mas percebeu – tarde demais – que estava mais próximo do que imaginava. Levou uma patada nas costas. Uma garra cortou-o superficialmente, mas foi o suficiente para sair sangue. Ele se perguntou se havia tubarões por aquelas águas...

A patada também o desconcentrou, ele terminou mais molhado do que já estava na chuva. Ele terminou ensopado, por assim dizer. Sentiu o gosto de sal e poluição, tudo junto. Forçou-se a se focar na missão. Encontrar o coração...

Infelizmente estava difícil ver qualquer coisa ali debaixo, ele basicamente brandia contracorrente, sem saber onde estava acertando. _Pai, _pensou ele, _você bem que podia me dar uma ajudinha aqui... _Se Poseidon sabia que Percy estava ali – e não sabia – ele não ajudou.

No meio daquela bagunça, o garoto forçou-se a ficar calmo. Ele era filho de Poseidon, o mar era seu local de combate preferido... Ele já até sentia seu ferimento nas costas cicatrizando. Ele apenas precisava ficar calmo...

Quando o fez, percebeu que não precisava de olhos para enxergar debaixo d'água, ele era capaz de _sentir_ a localização das coisas. Sentiu um cardume de peixes, fugindo daquela confusão, alguns metros abaixo e, o mais importante, sentiu a hidra. Sem ver, ele era capaz de dizer onde o corpo do monstro estava.

Ele concentrou-se, estendeu Contracorrente e jogou-a, usando a força da água para empurrar a espada, contra o monstro. Soube que sua arma acertara o coração do bicho, não sabia como, mas sabia que tinha acertado.

Agora ele só tinha que sair dali, logo Contracorrente voltaria para o seu bolso. Ele nadou até a borda da ilha, e saiu. Encontrou Annabeth, Thalia, Hermione e Rony encarando a Hidra embasbacados.

Percy ergueu a cabeça e viu que o monstro se contorcia de dor, uma a uma, as cabeças foram se desfazendo – virando pó – até que por fim o próprio monstro sumiu. Nessa hora, eles viram Harry, Gina e Nico retornando, em passos rápidos, com uma garota nos braços.

– Encontramos ela – disse Harry.

– E achamos que ela deve ser a dita semideusa – falou Gina.

– E o que a faz pensar isso?

– Ela falou "monstro" e apontou para a Hidra. Se não fosse uma semideusa, a Névoa a faria ver outra coisa, não é assim que funciona?

Todos concordaram. Se a menina vira mesmo a Hidra, então era uma semideusa com certeza.

– Certo – disse Harry estendendo a mão – Vamos dar logo o fora dessa tempestade.

Todos deram as mãos e foram sugados pela aparatação.

– Argh! – disse Percy caindo no chão do Acampamento Meio-Sangue – Sério mesmo, por que a gente nunca usa os malditos pégasus?

– Aparatar é mais rápido... – disse Hermione, de pé.

– Aparatar dói na alma – retrucou Percy levantando-se.

Long Island não ficava muito longe de Nova Iorque, é verdade. O tempo lá não estava muito melhor que o da cidade grande, mas pelo menos não estava chovendo... Apenas ventava violentamente.

Nico segurou a garota desmaiada em seus braços.

– É melhor a levarmos para a Casa Grande, não é?

Todos concordaram e para lá foram. Vários bruxos e campistas lançaram olhares curiosos para o pequeno grupo. Primeiro de tudo, estavam todos ensopados, sendo que nem sequer chovia, segundo carregavam uma criança desmaiadas nos braços. Aquela não era uma cena que se via todos os dias...

– Quíron! – gritou Percy ao entrar na Casa Grande – Você está aí?

O centauro apareceu no corredor, e foi seguido por Dumbledore, que apareceu com um radiante sorriso um segundo depois.

– Oh, céus, vocês todos estão molhados!

– Não tem problema – disse Dumbledore conjurando algumas roupas secas para eles e fazendo-as levitar até todos – Deixem a garota conosco, vão se secar e se vestir...

– Depois voltem – acrescentou Quíron – Queremos ouvir sobre como transcorreu a primeira missão de Bruxos e Semideuses...

Todos assentiram. Nico entregou a garota para Quíron que levou até a enfermaria. Depois, pegaram as roupas e foram para os banheiros mais próximos.

– Como foi a missão? – perguntou Quíron a todos, quando eles já haviam voltados, devidamente secos e devidamente vestidos.

– Transcorreu tudo sem maiores problemas – começou Thalia.

– Sem maiores problemas? – Gina estava incrédula – Você quer dizer que sermos atacados por um monstro que cria duas cabeças quando uma é cortada é um probleminha?

– Ah, é normal – disse Thalia.

– A Hidra atacou vocês, foi? – perguntou Quíron levemente curioso.

– E como é que você fala isso com toda essa calma? – Gina explodiu. Será que todos estavam loucos?

– Gina, acalme-se – disse Percy – Você ainda é nova nesse lance de missões, mas essas coisas acontecem com mais freqüência do que gostaríamos...

A garota ficou olhando para o nada, perguntando a si mesma em que tipo de mundo louco ela havia se metido. Atacada por uma Hidra... Normal...? Não, ela não via a lógica por detrás disso.

– Ainda assim, é estranho – disse Quíron – o mar não é o território para uma hidra... Talvez um pântano, quem sabe... Mas o mar? Nunca ouvi falar...

Ele deu de ombros, aquilo não significava nada para ele. Os Oito terminaram o relatório da missão, enquanto Quíron e Dumbledore ouviam silenciosamente.

– Certo – disse Quíron por fim – Missão cumprida! Agora, de volta ao treino...

– Treino? – perguntou Rony – Mas acabamos de voltar de uma missão!

– E voltaram na hora da aula – notou Dumbledore – Vamos lá, treino...

Todos suspiraram. Às vezes, achavam que juntar os dois mundos foi uma péssima idéia.

– Creio que você, Rony, e você, Nico, tem aula de esgrima – notou Dumbledore – Estou certo?

– Esgrima? Ah, cara... – Rony suspirou. Ele era péssimo nesse lance de esgrima. Ele era péssimo na maior parte das coisas que necessitavam de um esforço físico na verdade. Mas ele era particularmente ruim na esgrima. E aula com o Nico, ainda por cima, era humilhante. Você punha uma espada na mão de Nico e o garoto parecia encarnar no samurai. Atacava e defendia como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo...

– Vamos, vamos... Vocês tem aulas, circulando... – disse Quíron.

E todos os Oito saíram da enfermaria.

Bom,verdade seja dita, havia um motivo para o qual Dumbledore e Quíron estarem tão apressados em remover os Oito do aposento. Eles queriam conversar com a garota, e era melhor que eles não estivessem presentes. Eles não eram capaz de dizer o que, mas tinha algo de muito estranho naquela menina, algo que eles nunca sentiram antes...

Os olhos dela abriram lentamente, quase como se tivesse um grande peso sobre suas pálpebras. Ela piscou duas vezes até conseguir dar foco a imagem que via em sua frente.

– Quem são vocês? – perguntou ela com uma voz fraca, perscrutando com olhos o como do no qual se encontrava – Onde estou?

– Bem-Vinda – disse Quíron sorrindo – Você se encontra no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, eu me chamo Quíron e este senhor aqui ao meu lado se chama Dumbledore.

A garota acenou, para indicar que compreendia, embora não tivesse a menor idéia do que vinha a ser um Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ela era um pouco pequena para idade. Tinha um rosto miúdo. Tudo nela a fazia parecer pequena e fraca. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e caiam pelas suas costas, lisos. Dumbledore então sentou-se na beirada da cama da garota.

– Como se chama? – perguntou com uma voz doce.

– Mellany – disse ela – Me chamo Mellany.

– Então, Mellany – continuou o diretor – creio que você vivia em um orfanato, estou correto?

A garota acenou novamente, perguntando-se como ele sabia tudo aquilo.

– Bom, seus responsáveis, seus amigos, seus...

– Eu não tenho amigos – cortou a garota.

Os dois anciões encararam-na.

– Não tem amigos? – perguntou Quíron.

Ela concordou.

– Nem mesmo um? Por que?

Ela deu de ombros.

– Não sei – disse numa voz embargada, como se estivesse triste com o fato – Acho que ninguém nunca quis ser meu amigo...

– Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Quíron.

– Cinco.

O centauro se perguntou quantas crianças de cinco anos existiam na Terra que poderiam afirmar que não tinham nem ao menos um amigo. Dumbledore sorriu para a garota.

– Bom, Mellany, você não _tinha_ amigos. Agora, eu e Quíron somos seus amigos...

Quíron também sorriu e a garota pareceu brilhar com um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Sério mesmo?

– Sim. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, basta falar conosco.

– Obrigada! – disse ela, feliz por ter amigos agora.

– Mellany... – continuou Quíron. Ele não queria estragar a felicidade da garota, mas tinha outro assunto sobre o qual deveriam falar. Um assunto delicado – Você já ouviu falar na mitologia grega?

A garota concordou.

– No orfanato, de vez em quando, a tia Jess contava algumas histórias para nós, ela dizia que eram da mitologia grega...

Quíron assentiu.

– Então...

E ele contou toda a história dos gregos para ela. Ela não interrompeu nem sequer uma vez e ouviu tudo, prestando bastante atenção. Ela pareceu encarar tudo com bastante facilidade. Talvez, por ser criança, ela ainda não tivesse uma idéia de mundo formada e sólida. Para ela, tudo poderia ser real. Assim, ela encarou tudo com extrema naturalidade.

– Entendo... – foi tudo o que disse por fim.

– Agora, Mellany, descanse – falou o centauro – Você passou por maus bocados hoje. Durma um pouco.

Ela não precisou de um segundo pedido, em dois segundos, estava "desmaiada" em sua cama. Quíron e Dumbledore saíram silenciosamente da enfermaria.

– É cuiroso, Dumbledore... – disse Quíron – Você também sentiu?

– Sim. Há _algo_ nela, mas não sou capaz de dizer o que é...

– Exatamente...

E, se os dois soubessem o que esse "_algo"_ era – e toda a confusão que ainda seria causada por causa disso – eles talvez tivessem pedido demissão de seus empregos naquele mesmo dia.

Uma força muito poderosa estava se erguendo enquanto conversavam com Mellany. Ninguém sabia disso ainda, mas esse encontro e tudo isso pelo que os Oito passaram foi apenas o começo...


	3. O Furacão

O tempo em Nova Iorque e Long Island podia ser apocalíptico, mas isso não impedia que, no Olimpo, os Deuses desfrutassem de um belo dia ensolarado. Isso é, os deuses _menores_ desfrutassem do dia, visto que os doze deuses do Olimpo estavam sempre ocupados demais para desfrutar qualquer coisa.

No momento, somente Zeus, Hera e Atena estavam na sala de Conselho. Os outros provavelmente estariam culpando de problemas particulares em outro lugar.

– Zeus, fique calmo... – pediu Atena – Deve haver uma boa explicação...

– Boa não! – explodiu Zeus – Tem que ter uma explicação ótima, do contrário ele vai estar encrencado! Onde está ele, por falar nisso?

– Disse que estaria aqui em alguns minutos, segundo ele, os seres marinhos estão se comportando estranho nos últimos dias.

– Como assim estranhos? O quão estranho um peixe pode agir?

– Acho que ele se referiu aos seres marinhos _místicos..._ – _Céus, _pensou Atena_, será que tenho que dar tudo mastigado para Zeus?_

– Hm, isso é problema dele, ele é encarregado do oceano. Ele que faça esses peixes místicos sossegarem! Não vou admitir isso como desculpa pro que ele fez.

Nesse momento, Poseidon abriu as portas do Conselho bruscamente. Ele não parecia estar nada contente. Vestia uma bermuda branca, uma camisa azul e uma sandália havaianas, como de costume. Seu rosto é que parecia não estar como de costume...

– Quem é o responsável por isso? – explodiu o Deus dos mares.

– Certo – começou Hera – Em minha defesa, eu estava com _muita _fome...

– O quê? – Poseidon parecia confuso.

Agora Hera também ficou confusa.

– Você não estava falando... – ela foi aos poucos percebendo que confessara algo que não devia confessar – da comida... Ah, deixe pra lá – Atena parecia ser a única que estava verdadeiramente se divertindo com aquela confusão – Responsável pelo quê?

– Pelo tsunami na costa japonesa! – disse Poseindon.

– É sobre isso que queria falar com você, Poseindo – esclareceu Zeus – Sente-se e me explique: no que estava pensando? Sabe o número de vidas perdidas naquela única onda? É bom que tenha uma explicação muito boa...

– Eu não tenho explicação – disse Poseidon e uma veia cresceu na testa de Zeus – Eu não tenho explicação porque não fui eu...

– Do que está falando? É lógico que foi você, é o Deus dos Mares! Se não foi você, quem poderia ter sido? A fada madrinha?

Agora a veia cresceu na testa de Poseindon.

– Estou dizendo que não fui eu. As coisas na água ficaram estranhas nos últimos dias. Eu não tenho certeza, mas tenho a impressão de que meus inimigos estão se erguendo.

– Seus inimigos? Francamente, não aceitarem isso como desculpa. Você fez deles seus inimigos, agora desfaça! Não desconte isso no povo japonês!

– NÃO FUI EU! – Poseidon explodiu – E, caso você não se lembre, alguns de meus inimigos também são seus inimigos. O titã Oceano ainda está aprisionado no meu território, caso não se lembre... Duvido que queira vê-lo em liberdade...

Zeus ergueu-se de sua cadeira. Ansioso por saber que um de seus mais antigos inimigos estava se libertando.

– Oceano está se erguendo? – ele parecia confuso – Dê um jeito nisso!

Poseidon acenou com os braços pedindo calma.

– Oceano está bem preso, da forma que você o deixou. Só estou dizendo que, se um de meus inimigos quiserem se vingar do Olimpo, ele pode libertar Oceano...

– Você deve impedir isso! É sua função, eu confiei Oceano a você!

– E eu estou tentando... – admitiu Poseidon com a mandíbula cerrada – Mas, como já falei, o mar está estranho... Ele parece não responder somente a mim.

– Absurdo!

– Acalme-se, Zeus – pediu Atena – Se Poseidon diz isso, talvez seja algo sério... Como assim o mar não parece responder a você?

– A tsunami, por exemplo, não foi planejada por mim.

– Então quem foi? – perguntou Hera petulante.

– Não sei. Estava cuidando de uma revolta de sereias, quando voltei para meu palácio, vi o que tinha ocorrido. Não senti nem mesmo uma perturbação na água.

– Está me dizendo – começou Hera sarcástica – que toneladas de água se deslocam por milhares de metros, tomando a forma de uma onda gigante, atinge a costa de um país, rouba milhões de vidas e você não sentiu nem mesmo um tremorzinho? Que tipo de Deus é você?

Poseidon estava claramente irritado de estar ali.

– Existe alguma possibilidade de Oceano ser responsável por isso? – perguntou Zeus, ainda focado em seu antigo inimigo.

– Eu já considerei isso. Quando soube do tsunami, fui até o local onde Oceano está preso. Ele ainda está bem preso lá, posso lhe garantir isso. Como seus poderes são muito grandes, talvez mesmo preso, ele consiga criar umas marolinhas, mas uma onda com aquele poder destrutivo... Duvido muito... Não, deve ser outra coisa...

Todos os quatro Deuses se calaram, e ficaram pensativos. Hera ainda culpava Poseidon por tudo, ele era o Deus do Mar, era sua função impedir coisas como essa. Zeus ainda culpava Oceano. Não tinha motivo nenhum para jogar a culpa em cima de seu velho inimigo, mas ainda assim, fazia-o sentir-se melhor. Poseidon estava confuso demais para criar um pensamento coerente. De forma que Atena era a única Deusa que pensava verdadeiramente sobre o problema.

– Essa revolta das sereias que você mencionou... – começou ela – não poderia ser uma distração? Enquanto você se distraia com elas, vários outros seres marinhos uniam suas forças para criar a onda?

Poseidon parou para pensar.

– Sim – admitiu por fim – Mas, nesse caso, eu teria sentido o poder de vários seres marinhos sendo unidos e teria sentido a onda. Além disso, por que as sereias fariam uma coisa dessas? E por que alguém atacaria o Japão? Não consigo ver a lógica por de trás disso...

Atena voltou a pensar, Poseidon tinha razão. O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre a sala.

– Existe algo acontecendo aqui... – disse Zeus com um tom sombrio – Algo que não conheço. E eu não gosto nada de surpresas...

Percy treinava esgrima com Connor, Rony e Nico.

Desde a morte de Travis, durante a Grande Guerra, três meses atrás, Connor tinha ficado muito triste. Assim, todos tentavam mantê-lo por perto e fazê-lo participar da maior quantidade de atividades possíveis. Se ele mantivesse sua cabeça focada em outra coisa, não poderia pensar em Travis.

No momento, Percy lutava Connor, e Rony com Nico. Bom, aquilo _quase_ podia ser chamado de uma luta. Rony não era exatamente um "guerreiro", no sentido mais amplo da palavra. Na verdade, enquanto Nico tentava lutar com ele, tudo que o bruxo era capaz de fazer era se saracotear para os lados – desviando de um golpe – e, de vez em quando, brandir sua espada de madeira desajeitadamente contra a espada de Nico. No mais, era engraçado. Percy e Connor olhavam para lá sempre que podiam, durante sua própria luta, apenas para dar boas risadas.

– Vamos lá, Rony – disse Nico erguendo sua espada e descendo-a sobre Rony. O garoto desviou para a esquerda – Pare de se esquivar! Onde está sua técnica? Já lutei com garotinhas que foram mais corajosas que você está sendo!

– Eu sou um bruxo! Não guerreiro!

– No momento, você tem que lutar! – esclareceu Nico. No fundo, ele se divertia com toda aquela situação.

Rony tentou brandir sua espada contra o semideus. Mas o golpe saiu torto e lento, de forma que não foi problemas para Nico defender-se. Nico aplicou um contra-ataque, do qual Rony não se defendeu, mas esquivou-se.

– Lute! – exclamou Nico já ficando irritado com tudo aquilo.

– Você quer que eu lute? Certo!

Rony desviou-se de outro golpe de Nico e, enquanto esse recuperava-se do ataque, deu um salto para frente. O pé de Rony se fincou entre as pernas de Nico. O som produzido foi oco. O filho de Hades soltou um "ah" abafado, antes de cair de joelhos.

– Imagino que as garotinhas com quem você lutou não pensaram nisso – disse Rony rindo – É uma técnica fácil, não precisa de treinamento e te traz a vitória muitas vezes.

Percy e Connor pararam a própria luta para dar risada também. Não riam de Nico, mas a cena em si era hilária. O garoto sempre se achou um bom espadachim e foi derrotado por alguém que nem sequer sabia empunhar uma espada.

– Não... tem... graça... – conseguiu verbalizar o filho de Hades.

– Você deveria ver daqui de cima – esclareceu Connor – É hilário!

E os três gargalharam ainda mais. Nico agora estava deitado no chão, tentando se recompor.

– Percy! – gritou Annabeth, aproximando-se do campo.

– Annabeth! – os olhos do filho de Poseidon brilharam, ele correu até ela.

Nesse momento, a garota visualizou Nico rolando de dor no chão, enquanto Rony e Connor riam.

– Nem vou perguntar... – disse ela, revirando os olhos – Quer andar?

– É claro – disse Percy, enquanto a garota segurava-se em seus braços.

Deixaram o treinamento para trás e começaram a caminhar pela floresta. O dia não estava lindo, mas também não estava feio. O sol brilhava fracamente, através de algumas nuvens e havia um vento forte e constante, mas nada com o que se preocupar.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Annabeth resolveu falar.

– O que achou de Mellany? – perguntou ela.

– A garota de cinco anos? – Percy não via sentido naquilo – Normal, para um semideusa de cinco anos, eu imagino... Por que pergunta?

– Não sei – ela balançou a cabeça pensativa – Não consigo de livrar da sensação de que há algo de errado... A forma como Dumbledore e Quíron nos tiraram de perto dela na enfermaria ontem foi estranha. O que será que aqueles dois queriam conversar com ela?

Percy deu de ombros, não sabia e não tinha pensado no assunto desde ontem. Na verdade, eles dois eram os diretores do Acampamento e de Hogwarts, eles podiam expulsar quem quisessem, do lugar que quisessem, não é?

– Não sei... – admitiu o garoto – Mas não considerei nada estranho...

– Ah, talvez eu esteja ficando louca – admitiu Annabeth – Eu apenas tenho essa sensação estranha...

Percy sabia que dificilmente seria assim. Quando um semideus tinha uma sensação estranha – ainda mais quando esse semideus era alguém como Annabeth – quase nunca era um sinal de loucura. Na maior parte das vezes, era porque algo _realmente_ estava estranho. Percy pensou melhor sobre o que sabia sobre ela.

Encontraram-na ontem, na Estátua da Liberdade. Era órfã. Era uma semideusa, filha de um Deus que ainda não se revelara. Tinha cinco anos e não parecia ser uma das pessoas mais sociáveis do mundo. Grandes coisas, ele também não o era. Não encontrou nada de anormal na ficha de Mellany.

A garota fora conduzida por Quíron para o chalé de Hermes, pela manhã. Como não sabiam de quem ela era filha, ela ficaria lá até que seu pai – ou mãe – a admitissem. Connor havia comentado a garota com ele, Nico e Rony, no campo de treinamento mais cedo. Disse que ela nem parecia existir. Chegara lá, não trocara meia dúzia de palavras com ninguém e ficou lendo um livro que Quíron lhe emprestara em cima da cama. _Bem calma_, foram as palavras que Connor usara para descrevê-la.

O que Annabeth podia ter sentido de diferente?

– Então... – Annabeth parou em frente a uma arvore, soltou os braços de Percy e ficou de frente para ele. Ela colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e tirou um pequeno embrulho de lá de dentro.

Percy olhou para o presente sem entender nada. Qual era a data comemorativa? Ele pensou, bom, certamente não era seu aniversário, ele lembraria se fosse. Não era aniversário de Annabeth, pois não faria sentido ela lhe dar um presente. Então o quê? Os olhos deles se encheram de medo ao ter uma idéia do que seria... _Oh, céus, por favor, não... Não me deixem ter esquecido de nosso aniversário de três meses de namoro..._

– Feliz três meses de namoro! – exclamou Annabeth, estendendo o presente para o garoto.

_Deuses, se podem me ouvir, me ajudem! O que eu faço? Não tenho presente nenhum!_

– Obrigado – disse ele, sem graça, estendendo a mão para pegar o embrulho.

– Não é muito, mas achei que você poderia gostar... – admitiu ela.

Ele desembrulhou o presente calmamente, esperando que um meteoro caísse na Terra e impedisse-o de contar que havia se esquecido da data. _Como pude ser tão estúpido?_ Quando terminou de desembrulhar, viu que era um pequeno emblema. Era um pequeno circulo de metal, com um tridente – o símbolo de seu pai – no centro.

– Obrigado – disse ele novamente.

– Não é tudo, aperte o tridente... – pediu ela.

Ele fez como era pedido e, surpreendido, assistiu ao circulo de metal crescer e criar prolongamentos. Em menos de um segundo, o pequeno circulo havia se transformado em um escudo. No centro, estava o desenho do tridente.

– Bom, você já tinha uma espada mágica, então pensei em um escudo mágico. Os filhos de Hefesto, aliados com os bruxos, podem fazer maravilhas, acredite... Ele pode ser facilmente carregado para qualquer lugar, mas não volta para o seu bolso caso o perca. Nenhum bruxo conhecia um feitiço assim, imagino que isso na sua espada somente os Deuses saibam fazer...

Ela sorria alegremente. Percy acrescentou uma ultima parte ao seu pensamento anterior: _como pude ser tão estúpido com uma garota tão legal?_

– Annabeth... – começou ele.

– Sim...?

Percy olhou para o rostinho dela e não conseguiu dizer a verdade.

– Eu não sabia que iríamos trocar presentes agora, eu deixei o seu no meu chalé. Na hora do jantar eu lhe dou ele, ok?

– Tudo bem – disse ela sorrindo – Na verdade, eu não estava esperando nada. Mas que bom que você se lembrou! – ela beijou-o.

_Oh, céus, ela não esperava nada... Por que não contei a verdade?_ Ele suspirou. Estava encrencado. Na verdade, ele achou que quando enfrentou Cronos, três meses atrás, não estava tão encrencando quanto agora.

_O que é que eu vou fazer?_

O dia, para a tristeza de Percy, passou voando. Quando viu, já era hora do jantar.

O tempo apenas piorou. Agora as nuvens haviam se apropriado do céu e não pareciam dispostas a se retirarem, sem que antes causassem uma grande tempestade. O vento que antes já era forte apenas ganhou força. As copas das árvores balançavam de tempos em tempos, com suas folhas farfalhando e constantemente lembrando aos campistas que elas ainda existiam.

Percy passou boa parte de sua tarde pensando no que daria a Annabeth. Pensou em dar um livro, mas onde diabos arrumaria isso agora? Se tivesse pensado nisso antes, poderia sair do Acampamento e visitar uma livraria, mas agora? E, além disso, um livro não era capaz de expressar o quanto ele gostava de Annabeth e, no momento, ele queria algo que gritasse isso. Nenhum presente parecia a altura de sua namorada... Ele decidiu-se por fim que abriria o jogo com ela. Fizera mal em mentir, mas agora estava disposto a redimir-se de seu erro. Conversaria com ela e lhe explicaria toda a situação. Apenas esperava que ela compreendesse e deixasse-o viver para ver o dia de amanhã... Estremeceu só de pensar nisso.

Fez sua oferenda a Poseidon e sentou-se em sua mesa sozinho, como de costume. Os bruxos, por mais que realizassem atividades durante o dia no Acampamento, sempre retornavam para Hogwarts para o almoçar, jantar e dormir. Da mesma forma, os campistas que por ventura estivessem em Hogwarts, na hora do almoço, janta ou à noite, retornavam para o Acampamento.

Percy dirigiu um olhar bem discreto para a mesa de Hermes. Lá encontrou-a. Mellany. A garota ainda parecia-lhe bastante normal. Não conversava com ninguém na mesa, naturalmente, mas mexia em sua comida sem empenho e, por vezes, levava o garfo a boca e inferia um pouco de alimento.

Definitivamente, não parecia que, de repente, criaria tentáculos ou algo do tipo e atacaria o Acampamento. Não, apenas parecia... Normal... Ele olhou para as outras mesas, viu Nico – que assim como ele, comia sozinho -, viu Connor e viu Annabeth. Thalia não estava presente, quando voltara da Estátua da Liberdade ontem, Artemis a chamou para uma missão de Caçadora.

Ele suspirou. Quando o jantar acabou, não teve como evitar o inevitável. Ele levantou-se e caminhou até Annabeth. A garota sorria radiante.

– Oi... – disse Percy sem graça.

– Olá! – ela parecia animada.

– Annabeth, escute... – ele estava prestes a falar a verdade, quando Quíron os interrompeu. O centauro se pôs de pé e bateu com seu garfo em sua taça, criando um som estridente e chamando a atenção de todos.

– Atenção, atenção... – pediu ele – Não sei quantos de vocês se informaram sobre as notícias hoje, mas creio que ao menos alguns de vocês deve ter visto que há um furacão indo em direção à Nova Iorque. Mas, para nossa tristeza, o noticiário afirmou que há a possibilidade desse furacão atingir Long Island também. Assim sendo, gostaria que todos vocês ficassem em alerta. Ao menor sinal de furacão, irei avisá-los... Por hora, é melhor que todos durmam cedo hoje, não sabemos o que está por vir...

Quando se calou, todos os campistas levantaram-se de suas mesas e começaram a dirigir-se para seus chalés.

– Annabeth... –tentou Percy novamente.

– Percy, Annabeth – interrompeu Quíron – Não vejo vocês se mexendo para o chalé... Vamos, vamos, não sabemos se o furacão virá, não podemos desperdiçar uma boa noite de sono e repor a energia. Para cama, os dois!

Percy suspirou. Annabeth riu.

– Não tem problema... – disse a garota – Amanhã, você me dá o presente.

Beijou ele na bochecha rapidamente e saiu correndo para juntar-se as filhas de Atena. Percy ficou estático, não conseguia acreditar que havia escapado dessa. Sim, ainda teria que enfrentar a situação pela manhã, mas estava contente de qualquer maneira. Sorriu consigo mesmo e dirigiu-se para o chalé de Poseidon, para dormir.

_Um furacão_? Quem diria? Até que pensando bem, fazia sentido... Quando estivera em Nova Iorque ontem, para resgatar Mellany, o tempo estava anunciando um fim de mundo – e a Hidra apenas ajudou nessa previsão. Mas um furacão? Percy nunca seria capaz de adivinhar isso. Deu de ombros.

Quíron ficou parado em sua mesa até que todos os campistas tivessem saído. Não gostava nada daquela situação. Um furacão? No que Zeus estaria pensando? Existia um motivo simples para que o Acampamento nunca tivesse enfrentado um furacão, Zeus os protegia desse tipo de coisa. Mas, então por quê tinha uma tempestade se dirigindo a Long Island? Quíron franziu o cenho, não conseguiu pensar em motivo nenhum para isso.

Uma mesa de madeira.

Era isso que Percy foi capaz de ver, em toda aquela escuridão. A vela em cima da mesa iluminava um pouco, é verdade, mas ainda assim, estava bem escuro. Ele via a mesa, sem detalhe algum e com cortes de faca em alguns pontos. Ouvia sussurros. Não era capaz de dizer o que dizia, mas alguém estava sussurrando. Era uma voz, calma, contínua, baixa.

Ele notou que em cima da mesa havia uma pequena taça. _Estranho_, pensou ele, _como não notei isso antes?_ Ele poderia ter continuado se perguntando, quando um movimento em sua visão periférica chamou sua atenção.

Ele olhou para baixo, apenas para ver uma imensa cobra rastejando ao redor da mesa. Ela era grande, grossa, e tinha um tom levemente esverdeado. Se notou a presença de Percy, não demonstrou. A voz ao fundo começou a aumentar seu tom de voz e sua velocidade.

A cobra pareceu responder a isso, parou e levantou-se sobre seu próprio corpo, encarando Percy. A voz pareceu gritar alguma coisa. A cobra soltou um som gutural e saltou sobre o garoto.

Percy acordou em sua cama, suando. _Pelos Deuses, o que foi esse sonho agora?_ Ele não teve tempo para pensar no assunto, ouviu batidas violentas em sua porta. Ele correu até lá para abri-la, apenas para encontrar um Connor com o rosto cheio de pavor.

– O furacão... – disse ele pegando fôlego, parecia estar cansado de tanto correr – Está chegando... Temos que ir embora...

– O quê? Mas, como? E Zeus? – ele nunca havia se preocupado de verdade com o alerta de Quíron.

Connor deu de ombros e saiu correndo para avisar aos outros chalés a mesma coisa. Percy fechou a porta com uma batida e rapidamente tentou se arrumar. Abriu seu armário e pegou a primeira coisa que viu em sua frente: uma camisa branca, sem mangas. Ele vestiu-a e colocou uma calça jeans e saiu correndo de seu chalé.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinham até a chegada do furacão, visto que Connor não tinha lhe dito isso. Mas, a julgar pela cara do garoto, devia ser pouco. Ele não tinha tempo para se arrumar devidamente. Entretanto, ao estar do lado de fora de seu chalé, arrependeu-se instantaneamente da camisa que tinha posto.

Era um tornado, é claro. Ventava. Muito. Estava um frio de rachar lá fora, e ele com uma camisa sem mangas. Viu que os outros campistas tinham tido um pensamento mais rápido que ele, e a maioria vestia casacos. Não teria tempo para voltar e trocar de roupa, teria que agüentar o frio.

– Vamos! – gritava Quíron no centro do Acampamento – O tornado está sobre nossas cabeças! Para Hogwarts! Todos para Hogwarts! Usem as lareiras!

Percy entendeu o recado. Olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava algum amigo, mas não viu ninguém. Talvez, já tivessem atravessado. Ele respirou fundo, torceria por isso. Correu em direção as árvores e encontrou as lareiras.

Várias pessoas as usavam, mas como eram rápidas, não havia tempo de se formar uma fila. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando, Annabeth, Nico ou Connor, mas não viu nenhum deles. Respirou fundo e entrou na lareira.

_Para Hogwarts_, pensou enquanto jogava o pó de flu no chão. Foi consumido por chamas verdes e tudo ficou escuro.

Algumas horas depois, um tornado dizimou o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.


	4. Boa Causa

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se – pediu Dumbledore – Sei que todos vocês devem estar agitados com os eventos das últimas horas...

_"Agitados" é pouco_, pensou Hermione, vendo todos aqueles campistas reunidos no Salão Principal, _isso daqui está uma zona! _O Salão estava infestado de campistas. E, para piorar a história, muitos dos bruxos haviam saído de suas confortáveis camas assim que souberam da noticia do tornado. Como havia muitos bruxos, nenhum professor conseguia mandá-los de volta para seus dormitórios e fazer valer a regra de "nenhum aluno nos corredores após o anoitecer".

Era de se esperar que, como Long Island está cinco horas atrasada em relação à Inglaterra, os campistas tivessem chegado em Hogwarts por volta do início da manhã, visto que no Acampamento Meio-Sangue era o começo da madrugada, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Quando Zeus soube do plano de Dumbledore para unir as aulas do Acampamento com as de Hogwarts, naturalmente, ele foi contra. Mas, como ele já tinha aceito a união dos dois mundos, não viu que mal poderia advir disso e terminou por permitir. Ele então, vendo a confusão que os fusos horários iriam causar nos horários escolares, resolveu dar um jeito nisso.

Ele uniu os poderes dos Deuses e, juntos, eles criaram uma espécie de "manto" ao redor de Hogwarts. Ela garantiria que o colégio ficasse sempre no mesmo horário que o Acampamento. Nem mesmo Dumbledore foi capaz de entender como aquela magia funcionava, mas era dos Deuses, achou melhor não perguntar.

Como o Manto ficava somente ao redor de Hogwarts, muitos bruxos se confundiam quando saiam do colégio para visitar Hogsmeade e viam que já era noite, quando no colégio era apenas o começo da tarde. Mas com o tempo, acostumaram-se com isso.

Assim, quando o furacão atingiu o Acampamento, contrariando todas as expectativas, também era noite em Hogwarts. E agora o Salão Principal estava uma bagunça.

- Acalmem-se – pediu Dumbledore novamente. Ele estava em frente a mesa dos professores, com Quíron ao seu lado. Atrás deles, estavam os professores de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore suspirou. Não conseguiria se impor no meio de toda aquela bagunça. Ele levou sua varinha até o pescoço e aumentou seu tom de voz.

- _Silêncio!_ – sua voz se fez ecoar por todo o colégio. Quando toda a sala se acalmou, ele retirou o feitiço de sua voz e voltou a falar normal – Quero primeiramente dizer que todos os campistas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue são sempre muito bem-vindos em Hogwarts, a qualquer hora. Assim, está tudo bem que vocês fiquem aqui pelo tempo que precisarem...

"Em segundo lugar, quero pedir desculpas. Como não esperávamos recebê-los, não há nada preparado para vocês, e não há camas suficientes nas Casas. Assim, receio que todos terão que dormir aqui no Salão Principal"

Ao terminar de dizer isso, os professores movimentaram suas varinhas e colchões brotaram do chão por todo o salão. Em segundos, boa parte do chão estava coberto com eles.

- Creio que não poderemos fazer nada hoje a noite – continuou o diretor – e vocês provavelmente precisarão de uma boa noite de sono. Assim sendo, durmam. Eu e Quíron conversaremos e decidiremos o que fazer...

Percy ficou olhando ao redor, tentando ver algum sinal de Annabeth em algum lugar. Não encontrou ela, mas viu Nico do outro lado do Salão. Quando o filho de Hades viu Percy, dirigiu-se até ele. Ele vestia um casaco preto e quando olhou para o que _Percy_ vestia, assoviou.

- Não está com frio? – perguntou, vendo a camisa sem mangas do garoto.

- Estou congelando – admitiu Percy que, não pela primeira vez, arrependia-se de não ter escolhido melhor que roupa usar durante o furacão. Em Long Island o tempo estava razoável, mas na Inglaterra estava frio. O garoto tremia – Você viu Annabeth por aí?

Nico olhou ao redor tentado identificar a garota. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Mas não se preocupe, eu vi ela entrando na lareira. Ela deve estar por aí em algum lugar.

- Certo. Obrigado... – Percy despediu-se de Nico e os dois foram dormir em seus colchões improvisados.

- Qual é o significado disso? – perguntou Gina enquanto ia para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela havia descido quando soube dos campistas.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rony.

- Isso! – exclamou ela – Um furacão!

- É um evento da natureza... Você sabe, né? – perguntou Rony.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Você está brincando? – perguntou ela.

- Como assim?

Hermione se intrometeu.

- Ronyzinho... – ela tentou ter paciência – Desde que nós descobrimos sobre os Deuses, não acreditamos mais nesse negócio de "evento da natureza", não é? Sabemos agora que qualquer "evento da natureza", na verdade, é um Deus se fazendo ouvir...

- Ah... É verdade... – Rony parecia pensativo.

- Então, Rony... – começou Gina.

- Calma aí – pediu Hermione, cortando a amiga – Deixa ele chegar nessa conclusão sozinho...

Harry ria ao fundo. Ele se divertia com essas situações.

- Mas espera aí... – Rony finalmente parecia ter concluído algo – Se cada evento da natureza é culpa de um Deus, o que foi esse furacão?

- Até que enfim! – disse Harry, dando tapas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

- É exatamente isso que eu quis dizer – admitiu Gina – No que Zeus estava pensando?

Todos deram de ombros.

- Na verdade – disse Harry –, não me surpreende. Vocês virão como o Deus do Céu é. Ele é temperamental demais. Deve ter descoberto alguma coisa e se irritado...

- Mas, um furacão? Isso não é um pouco... _radical _demais?

Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Amanhã, falamos com Nico, Percy e Annabeth – disse Harry – A gente descobre o que está havendo.

Todos concordaram e, atravessando o retrato da mulher gorda, chegaram ao Salão Comunal e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore avisou que as atividades escolares ocorreriam normalmente. Quem tinha aula de magia dirigisse-se a sua sala e quem teria aula prática no Acampamento que se dirigisse para os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Aulas? – exclamou Nico incrédulo, quando soube da notícia – Acabamos de escapar de um furacão! Uma situação de vida ou morte! Aulas?

- Eu sei – concordou Hermione entusiasmada – Não é ótimo? Nada como uma boa leitura de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para esfriar a cabeça, não é?

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando a garota.

- Pelo visto – continuou Hermione – Acho que nem todos pensam como eu...

- É, né... – concordou Harry.

- Eu penso! – volutariou-se Annabeth.

- Eu sabia que você me entenderia – agradeceu Hermione.

- De qualquer forma – continuou Nico – Você, Hermione, só está feliz porque vai ter aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu tenho aula de poções... Com o Snape... – o filho de Hades pareceu estremecer.

- Ah, vamos lá – tentou Gina – o Snape não é tão ruim assim...

- Ele me dá calafrios – afirmou Nico e Percy teve que concordar.

- Cara – intrometeu-se Rony -, ele _me_ dá calafrios, e eu tenho aula com ele a sete anos... Acredite, não melhora com o tempo.

- Ótimo... – suspirou Nico.

- Acho melhor irmos logo – notou Annabeth – Vamos nos atrasar... Eu tenho aula de grego antigo ainda...

Todos assentiram.

Dumbledore olhava o pequeno grupo dos Oito pela janela de sua sala.

Era quase engraçado ver aquelas figuras ali, reunidas, num dia nublado como aquele. Depois de tudo pelo que passaram com Cronos, naquele mesmo local, era estranho perceber que nenhum deles parecia se importar de ficar no local que fora violentamente destruído alguns meses antes.

- Um feitiço? – sugeriu Quíron, revisando a estante de livros do diretor – É possível?

Dumbledore virou-se para seu velho amigo.

- Um feitiço? – o diretor pareceu refletir por um segundo – Está sugerindo que um bruxo é responsável pelo furacão?

Quíron deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Pode ser Zeus, mas, nesse caso, não compreendo o porquê. Ele nunca fez nada contra os semideuses, nem mesmo contra aqueles de quem não gostava.

- Bom – admitiu Dumbledore – Existem feitiços que afetam os eventos da natureza. Certamente seria possível criar um furacão, em pequenas proporçõoes... Creio que se o furacão que atingiu o Acampamento Meio-Sangue for muito forte, provavelmente foi alguma outra coisa, que não magia bruxa... Além do que, existe um outro problema... Qual bruxo seria responsável por isso? Voldemort está morto. Muitos de seus Comensais estão presos em Azkaban. E aqueles que não estão presos estão espalhados pela Inglaterra, fracos demais para qualquer coisa.

- Poderia ser outro bruxo das trevas, talvez? – perguntou Quíron.

Dumbledore pareceu refletir.

- Não é impossível, tenho que admitir. Mas isso ainda não explica por que um novo bruxo das trevas atacaria o Acampamento. Ele não preferiria atacar um lugar mais público para mostrar seu poder? Sabe? Amedrontar as pessoas...

Quíron suspirou. Ele não tinha idéia do que pensar sobre isso, nada parecia fazer sentido para ele.

- Quando iremos avaliar os danos causados pelo furacão? – perguntou Dumbledore, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Amanhã – respondeu o centauro – Quero ter certeza de que o furacão já sumiu, quando os campistas voltarem. É melhor esperar mais um dia.

O diretor concordou com a cabeça.

- Através dos destroços, poderemos ter alguma pista sobre quem, ou o quê, está por de trás disso – terminou o centauro.

- Assim esperamos... – concordou novamente Dumbledore.

Nico caminhava alegremente pelos corredores do colégio.

Sim, ele estava matando a aula de Snape. Mas também, quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, caso aparecesse na sala. Primeiro o Snape iria ofender a turma inteira, depois mandaria fazer uma poção estranha, usando ingredientes ainda mais estranhos. Nico tentaria, mas, no fim, sua poção ficaria parecendo uma cria do demo. Snape xingaria a turma mais uma vez, só para não perder o hábito, e então veria a abominação que Nico estava desenvolvendo no caldeirão dele.

Dessa vez, ofenderia somente Nico e, se não estivesse com sorte, iria suspendê-lo também. De qualquer forma, mandaria o filho de Hades sair da sala, antes que explodisse tudo. Assim sendo, era mais fácil poupar-se de todo aquele trabalho e nem entrar na sala, para começo de conversa.

Perguntou-se onde Thalia estaria naquele momento. Artemis havia pegado suas caçadoras para uma missão no Arizona. Qualquer coisa sobre um monstro atacando animais, ou algo assim. Nico podia ser um exímio espadachim, mas quando se tratava de usar magia... Digamos apenas que ele não conseguia pronunciar "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ certo... Thalia, por outro lado, parecia ter dom para o negócio.

A garota conseguia aprender vários feitiços de primeira. Não ficava tão bom quanto quando os bruxos de verdade o faziam, mas ainda assim, ela acertava a magia. E era boa com o arco e flecha, e a espada, e... Nico parou para pensar. Sua namorada realmente era boa em muitas coisas. Ele precisaria...

- _Miau –_ seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um miado.

O garoto olhou ao redor. Um gato? Ele tinha certeza de que Harry falara alguma coisa importante sobre evitar uma gata que circulava por Hogwarts... Mas o que seria?

- _Miau_ – o gato miou de novo.

- O que foi Madame Nora? – uma voz perguntou, no corredor ao lado.

_Madame Nora?_ Nico se lembrou agora. Era a gata do zelador Filtch. Segundo Harry, no quesito esquisitice, Filtch era imbatível, no quesito "medo", o zelador só perdia para Snape. _Droga, ele vai ver que eu estou matando aula._

O garoto começou a correr assim que viu a sombra de Filtch crescer na sua frente. Tarde demais, o zelador avistou-o.

- Ei, você, parado aí!

Nico estava em disparada pelos corredores. Ele não conhecia o castelo muito bem, mas qualquer lugar em que fosse parar era melhor do que ficar ali e ser pego pelo zelador. Estaria com problemas, se isso acontecesse.

- Vai madame Nora, vai! – exclamou Filtch que começava a correr atrás de Nico.

Nico percebeu que não poderia competir com um quadrúpede. Uma gata com certeza era mais rápida que ele. Mas não custava nada tentar. Ele continuou a correr mais rápido, fazendo tantas curvas quanto possível, para ver se despistava seus perseguidores.

Por fim, encontrou-se em um corredor sem saída. _Não, não..._ Pensou ele. _Eu preciso sair daqui. Preciso me esconder... Um lugar para me esconder..._

Ele viu a sombra de Filtch crescendo pelo corredor. Madame Nora parecia ter desistido de correr a andava com seu dono. Provavelmente, eram vinte segundos até que eles estivessem ali. Vinte segundos até... Nico engoliu em seco. Por que estava matando aula mesmo?

- _Um lugar para me esconder..._ – sussurrou Nico desesperado.

Surpreendeu-se quando, do nada, uma porta apareceu na parede. Ela no começo surgiu em relevo, e depois começou a tomar forma. Até apresentar-se firme e sólida. O filho de Hades não pensou duas vezes, entrou e fechou a porta.

Ele não sabia, pois não estava com Hermione, Gina e Annabeth três meses atrás, quando elas resgataram Artemis, mas aquela era a Sala Precisa.

O lugar era enorme, com várias estantes e prateleiras. Havia várias coisas lá, entulhadas umas sobre as outras. Uma bagunça. Quando ele pedira um lugar para se esconder, a Sala colocou-o no local onde os estudantes escondiam coisas. Assim, ele estava no lugar atulhado com objetos que foram se acumulando através dos séculos, esquecidos por seus donos.

- Olá? – tentou Nico, sem compreender nada.

Ninguém respondeu nada, simplesmente porque não tinha ninguém lá.

O garoto deu de ombros, pelo menos estava a salvo de Filtch. Isso já era bom. Começou a andar pela sala, era melhor que ele ficasse ali dentro até a aula de Snape terminar. O mais provável é que o zelador e sua gata ainda estivessem pelos corredores do colégio, procurando o fugitivo.

Nico olhava vários objetos pelos quais passava. Muitos eles nunca tinha visto e não sabia para que serviam – eram objetos bruxos. Alguns ele achava interessantes, outros curiosos. No final, depositava todos no lugar onde havia encontrado-os.

- _A caixa..._ – um sussurro em seu ouvido.

Ele olhou para trás rapidamente, para ver o emissor da voz. Não tinha ninguém lá, alem dele.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ele.

- _A caixa..._ – a voz voltou, novamente de trás do garoto.

Ele virou-se bruscamente uma segunda vez. Mas, novamente, não encontrou nada.

- Quem é você? Que caixa?

Mas quando ele falou isso, ele viu uma caixa na prateleira a sua frente. Ela era simples, de madeira, com alguns detalhes em relevo. Mas nada chamativo, não é a toa que não a notara antes.

- Essa caixa? – ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Nico pegou a caixa e tirou-a da prateleira. Assoprou para tirar o pó e, por fim, abriu-a.

Do lado de dentro, havia apenas um artefato. Era uma espécie de diadema, mas parecia estar um pouco enferrujada pelo tempo – sem brilho.

- Uma coroa? – perguntou ele – Pelas rimas de Apolo, por que tem uma coroa aqui?

O garoto ficou encarando o artefato sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- _Pegue-a..._ – a voz instruiu.

Ele não se incomodou em olhar para trás dessa vez, sabia que não teria ninguém lá. Talvez estivesse ficando louco e ouvindo coisas. É o mais provável, pensou ele.

- _Pegue-a...- _a voz repetiu, dessa vez, num tom mais imperativo.

O garoto, sem saber porque, tirou o diadema da caixa. Ele era mais pesado do que parecia. Por que tinha feito aquilo? Nico deu de ombros. _Ah, não é de ninguém mesmo. Ao menos deve valer alguns dracmas... Se eu disser que é um presente de Afrodite, com certeza valerá alguns dracmas..._

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. Guardou a coroa sob os braços e continuou caminhando pela Sala Precisa.

A quilômetros de distância, a senhora ria.

Ela tinha se esquecido de como era divertido brincar com as pessoas dessa maneira. Ela olhou a floresta ao seu redor. Era melhor que a prisão na qual passara seus últimos séculos, com certeza, mas já estivera melhor. Podia ver que as arvores não tinham mais a mesma vida que tiveram no passado. O rio parecia morto. O solo parecia ter perdido sua função. Ela suspirou, estava tudo errado.

Mas logo ela consertaria tudo. Sim, com certeza. Ela começaria a solucionar o problema logo. Não tinha mais esperanças, nem mesmo seu ultimo plano poderia salvá-los agora. Teria que ser assim...

E que culpa ela tinha se o garoto fora até aquela maldita sala? Ele entrara lá por conta própria. Ela apenas cuidara para que ele pegasse a coroa. Ela o faria de qualquer forma, mais tarde, apenas aproveitou-se do garoto para tornar sua tarefa mais fácil. Assim, não precisaria procurar na Sala Precisa, apenas precisaria encontrar aquele rapaz.

_É por uma boa causa_, pensou ela.

Era melhor se apressar. A cada dia a situação piorava e, logo, dariam por sua falta. Ela não tinha tempo a perder. Sabia onde Cronos errara e não estava disposta a cometer os mesmos erros. Era hora de começar a agir.

Afinal de contas, era por uma boa causa...


	5. O Pesadelo dos Dois Semideuses

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se – pediu Dumbledore – Sei que todos vocês devem estar agitados com os eventos das últimas horas...

_"Agitados" é pouco_, pensou Hermione, vendo todos aqueles campistas reunidos no Salão Principal, _isso daqui está uma zona! _O Salão estava infestado de campistas. E, para piorar a história, muitos dos bruxos haviam saído de suas confortáveis camas assim que souberam da noticia do tornado. Como havia muitos bruxos, nenhum professor conseguia mandá-los de volta para seus dormitórios e fazer valer a regra de "nenhum aluno nos corredores após o anoitecer".

Era de se esperar que, como Long Island está cinco horas atrasada em relação à Inglaterra, os campistas tivessem chegado em Hogwarts por volta do início da manhã, visto que no Acampamento Meio-Sangue era o começo da madrugada, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Quando Zeus soube do plano de Dumbledore para unir as aulas do Acampamento com as de Hogwarts, naturalmente, ele foi contra. Mas, como ele já tinha aceito a união dos dois mundos, não viu que mal poderia advir disso e terminou por permitir. Ele então, vendo a confusão que os fusos horários iriam causar nos horários escolares, resolveu dar um jeito nisso.

Ele uniu os poderes dos Deuses e, juntos, eles criaram uma espécie de "manto" ao redor de Hogwarts. Ela garantiria que o colégio ficasse sempre no mesmo horário que o Acampamento. Nem mesmo Dumbledore foi capaz de entender como aquela magia funcionava, mas era dos Deuses, achou melhor não perguntar.

Como o Manto ficava somente ao redor de Hogwarts, muitos bruxos se confundiam quando saiam do colégio para visitar Hogsmeade e viam que já era noite, quando no colégio era apenas o começo da tarde. Mas com o tempo, acostumaram-se com isso.

Assim, quando o furacão atingiu o Acampamento, contrariando todas as expectativas, também era noite em Hogwarts. E agora o Salão Principal estava uma bagunça.

- Acalmem-se – pediu Dumbledore novamente. Ele estava em frente a mesa dos professores, com Quíron ao seu lado. Atrás deles, estavam os professores de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore suspirou. Não conseguiria se impor no meio de toda aquela bagunça. Ele levou sua varinha até o pescoço e aumentou seu tom de voz.

- _Silêncio!_ – sua voz se fez ecoar por todo o colégio. Quando toda a sala se acalmou, ele retirou o feitiço de sua voz e voltou a falar normal – Quero primeiramente dizer que todos os campistas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue são sempre muito bem-vindos em Hogwarts, a qualquer hora. Assim, está tudo bem que vocês fiquem aqui pelo tempo que precisarem...

"Em segundo lugar, quero pedir desculpas. Como não esperávamos recebê-los, não há nada preparado para vocês, e não há camas suficientes nas Casas. Assim, receio que todos terão que dormir aqui no Salão Principal"

Ao terminar de dizer isso, os professores movimentaram suas varinhas e colchões brotaram do chão por todo o salão. Em segundos, boa parte do chão estava coberto com eles.

- Creio que não poderemos fazer nada hoje a noite – continuou o diretor – e vocês provavelmente precisarão de uma boa noite de sono. Assim sendo, durmam. Eu e Quíron conversaremos e decidiremos o que fazer...

Percy ficou olhando ao redor, tentando ver algum sinal de Annabeth em algum lugar. Não encontrou ela, mas viu Nico do outro lado do Salão. Quando o filho de Hades viu Percy, dirigiu-se até ele. Ele vestia um casaco preto e quando olhou para o que _Percy_ vestia, assoviou.

- Não está com frio? – perguntou, vendo a camisa sem mangas do garoto.

- Estou congelando – admitiu Percy que, não pela primeira vez, arrependia-se de não ter escolhido melhor que roupa usar durante o furacão. Em Long Island o tempo estava razoável, mas na Inglaterra estava frio. O garoto tremia – Você viu Annabeth por aí?

Nico olhou ao redor tentado identificar a garota. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Mas não se preocupe, eu vi ela entrando na lareira. Ela deve estar por aí em algum lugar.

- Certo. Obrigado... – Percy despediu-se de Nico e os dois foram dormir em seus colchões improvisados.

- Qual é o significado disso? – perguntou Gina enquanto ia para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela havia descido quando soube dos campistas.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Rony.

- Isso! – exclamou ela – Um furacão!

- É um evento da natureza... Você sabe, né? – perguntou Rony.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Você está brincando? – perguntou ela.

- Como assim?

Hermione se intrometeu.

- Ronyzinho... – ela tentou ter paciência – Desde que nós descobrimos sobre os Deuses, não acreditamos mais nesse negócio de "evento da natureza", não é? Sabemos agora que qualquer "evento da natureza", na verdade, é um Deus se fazendo ouvir...

- Ah... É verdade... – Rony parecia pensativo.

- Então, Rony... – começou Gina.

- Calma aí – pediu Hermione, cortando a amiga – Deixa ele chegar nessa conclusão sozinho...

Harry ria ao fundo. Ele se divertia com essas situações.

- Mas espera aí... – Rony finalmente parecia ter concluído algo – Se cada evento da natureza é culpa de um Deus, o que foi esse furacão?

- Até que enfim! – disse Harry, dando tapas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

- É exatamente isso que eu quis dizer – admitiu Gina – No que Zeus estava pensando?

Todos deram de ombros.

- Na verdade – disse Harry –, não me surpreende. Vocês virão como o Deus do Céu é. Ele é temperamental demais. Deve ter descoberto alguma coisa e se irritado...

- Mas, um furacão? Isso não é um pouco... _radical _demais?

Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Amanhã, falamos com Nico, Percy e Annabeth – disse Harry – A gente descobre o que está havendo.

Todos concordaram e, atravessando o retrato da mulher gorda, chegaram ao Salão Comunal e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore avisou que as atividades escolares ocorreriam normalmente. Quem tinha aula de magia dirigisse-se a sua sala e quem teria aula prática no Acampamento que se dirigisse para os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Aulas? – exclamou Nico incrédulo, quando soube da notícia – Acabamos de escapar de um furacão! Uma situação de vida ou morte! Aulas?

- Eu sei – concordou Hermione entusiasmada – Não é ótimo? Nada como uma boa leitura de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para esfriar a cabeça, não é?

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando a garota.

- Pelo visto – continuou Hermione – Acho que nem todos pensam como eu...

- É, né... – concordou Harry.

- Eu penso! – volutariou-se Annabeth.

- Eu sabia que você me entenderia – agradeceu Hermione.

- De qualquer forma – continuou Nico – Você, Hermione, só está feliz porque vai ter aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu tenho aula de poções... Com o Snape... – o filho de Hades pareceu estremecer.

- Ah, vamos lá – tentou Gina – o Snape não é tão ruim assim...

- Ele me dá calafrios – afirmou Nico e Percy teve que concordar.

- Cara – intrometeu-se Rony -, ele _me_ dá calafrios, e eu tenho aula com ele a sete anos... Acredite, não melhora com o tempo.

- Ótimo... – suspirou Nico.

- Acho melhor irmos logo – notou Annabeth – Vamos nos atrasar... Eu tenho aula de grego antigo ainda...

Todos assentiram.

Dumbledore olhava o pequeno grupo dos Oito pela janela de sua sala.

Era quase engraçado ver aquelas figuras ali, reunidas, num dia nublado como aquele. Depois de tudo pelo que passaram com Cronos, naquele mesmo local, era estranho perceber que nenhum deles parecia se importar de ficar no local que fora violentamente destruído alguns meses antes.

- Um feitiço? – sugeriu Quíron, revisando a estante de livros do diretor – É possível?

Dumbledore virou-se para seu velho amigo.

- Um feitiço? – o diretor pareceu refletir por um segundo – Está sugerindo que um bruxo é responsável pelo furacão?

Quíron deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Pode ser Zeus, mas, nesse caso, não compreendo o porquê. Ele nunca fez nada contra os semideuses, nem mesmo contra aqueles de quem não gostava.

- Bom – admitiu Dumbledore – Existem feitiços que afetam os eventos da natureza. Certamente seria possível criar um furacão, em pequenas proporçõoes... Creio que se o furacão que atingiu o Acampamento Meio-Sangue for muito forte, provavelmente foi alguma outra coisa, que não magia bruxa... Além do que, existe um outro problema... Qual bruxo seria responsável por isso? Voldemort está morto. Muitos de seus Comensais estão presos em Azkaban. E aqueles que não estão presos estão espalhados pela Inglaterra, fracos demais para qualquer coisa.

- Poderia ser outro bruxo das trevas, talvez? – perguntou Quíron.

Dumbledore pareceu refletir.

- Não é impossível, tenho que admitir. Mas isso ainda não explica por que um novo bruxo das trevas atacaria o Acampamento. Ele não preferiria atacar um lugar mais público para mostrar seu poder? Sabe? Amedrontar as pessoas...

Quíron suspirou. Ele não tinha idéia do que pensar sobre isso, nada parecia fazer sentido para ele.

- Quando iremos avaliar os danos causados pelo furacão? – perguntou Dumbledore, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Amanhã – respondeu o centauro – Quero ter certeza de que o furacão já sumiu, quando os campistas voltarem. É melhor esperar mais um dia.

O diretor concordou com a cabeça.

- Através dos destroços, poderemos ter alguma pista sobre quem, ou o quê, está por de trás disso – terminou o centauro.

- Assim esperamos... – concordou novamente Dumbledore.

Nico caminhava alegremente pelos corredores do colégio.

Sim, ele estava matando a aula de Snape. Mas também, quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, caso aparecesse na sala. Primeiro o Snape iria ofender a turma inteira, depois mandaria fazer uma poção estranha, usando ingredientes ainda mais estranhos. Nico tentaria, mas, no fim, sua poção ficaria parecendo uma cria do demo. Snape xingaria a turma mais uma vez, só para não perder o hábito, e então veria a abominação que Nico estava desenvolvendo no caldeirão dele.

Dessa vez, ofenderia somente Nico e, se não estivesse com sorte, iria suspendê-lo também. De qualquer forma, mandaria o filho de Hades sair da sala, antes que explodisse tudo. Assim sendo, era mais fácil poupar-se de todo aquele trabalho e nem entrar na sala, para começo de conversa.

Perguntou-se onde Thalia estaria naquele momento. Artemis havia pegado suas caçadoras para uma missão no Arizona. Qualquer coisa sobre um monstro atacando animais, ou algo assim. Nico podia ser um exímio espadachim, mas quando se tratava de usar magia... Digamos apenas que ele não conseguia pronunciar "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ certo... Thalia, por outro lado, parecia ter dom para o negócio.

A garota conseguia aprender vários feitiços de primeira. Não ficava tão bom quanto quando os bruxos de verdade o faziam, mas ainda assim, ela acertava a magia. E era boa com o arco e flecha, e a espada, e... Nico parou para pensar. Sua namorada realmente era boa em muitas coisas. Ele precisaria...

- _Miau –_ seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um miado.

O garoto olhou ao redor. Um gato? Ele tinha certeza de que Harry falara alguma coisa importante sobre evitar uma gata que circulava por Hogwarts... Mas o que seria?

- _Miau_ – o gato miou de novo.

- O que foi Madame Nora? – uma voz perguntou, no corredor ao lado.

_Madame Nora?_ Nico se lembrou agora. Era a gata do zelador Filtch. Segundo Harry, no quesito esquisitice, Filtch era imbatível, no quesito "medo", o zelador só perdia para Snape. _Droga, ele vai ver que eu estou matando aula._

O garoto começou a correr assim que viu a sombra de Filtch crescer na sua frente. Tarde demais, o zelador avistou-o.

- Ei, você, parado aí!

Nico estava em disparada pelos corredores. Ele não conhecia o castelo muito bem, mas qualquer lugar em que fosse parar era melhor do que ficar ali e ser pego pelo zelador. Estaria com problemas, se isso acontecesse.

- Vai madame Nora, vai! – exclamou Filtch que começava a correr atrás de Nico.

Nico percebeu que não poderia competir com um quadrúpede. Uma gata com certeza era mais rápida que ele. Mas não custava nada tentar. Ele continuou a correr mais rápido, fazendo tantas curvas quanto possível, para ver se despistava seus perseguidores.

Por fim, encontrou-se em um corredor sem saída. _Não, não..._ Pensou ele. _Eu preciso sair daqui. Preciso me esconder... Um lugar para me esconder..._

Ele viu a sombra de Filtch crescendo pelo corredor. Madame Nora parecia ter desistido de correr a andava com seu dono. Provavelmente, eram vinte segundos até que eles estivessem ali. Vinte segundos até... Nico engoliu em seco. Por que estava matando aula mesmo?

- _Um lugar para me esconder..._ – sussurrou Nico desesperado.

Surpreendeu-se quando, do nada, uma porta apareceu na parede. Ela no começo surgiu em relevo, e depois começou a tomar forma. Até apresentar-se firme e sólida. O filho de Hades não pensou duas vezes, entrou e fechou a porta.

Ele não sabia, pois não estava com Hermione, Gina e Annabeth três meses atrás, quando elas resgataram Artemis, mas aquela era a Sala Precisa.

O lugar era enorme, com várias estantes e prateleiras. Havia várias coisas lá, entulhadas umas sobre as outras. Uma bagunça. Quando ele pedira um lugar para se esconder, a Sala colocou-o no local onde os estudantes escondiam coisas. Assim, ele estava no lugar atulhado com objetos que foram se acumulando através dos séculos, esquecidos por seus donos.

- Olá? – tentou Nico, sem compreender nada.

Ninguém respondeu nada, simplesmente porque não tinha ninguém lá.

O garoto deu de ombros, pelo menos estava a salvo de Filtch. Isso já era bom. Começou a andar pela sala, era melhor que ele ficasse ali dentro até a aula de Snape terminar. O mais provável é que o zelador e sua gata ainda estivessem pelos corredores do colégio, procurando o fugitivo.

Nico olhava vários objetos pelos quais passava. Muitos eles nunca tinha visto e não sabia para que serviam – eram objetos bruxos. Alguns ele achava interessantes, outros curiosos. No final, depositava todos no lugar onde havia encontrado-os.

- _A caixa..._ – um sussurro em seu ouvido.

Ele olhou para trás rapidamente, para ver o emissor da voz. Não tinha ninguém lá, alem dele.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ele.

- _A caixa..._ – a voz voltou, novamente de trás do garoto.

Ele virou-se bruscamente uma segunda vez. Mas, novamente, não encontrou nada.

- Quem é você? Que caixa?

Mas quando ele falou isso, ele viu uma caixa na prateleira a sua frente. Ela era simples, de madeira, com alguns detalhes em relevo. Mas nada chamativo, não é a toa que não a notara antes.

- Essa caixa? – ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Nico pegou a caixa e tirou-a da prateleira. Assoprou para tirar o pó e, por fim, abriu-a.

Do lado de dentro, havia apenas um artefato. Era uma espécie de diadema, mas parecia estar um pouco enferrujada pelo tempo – sem brilho.

- Uma coroa? – perguntou ele – Pelas rimas de Apolo, por que tem uma coroa aqui?

O garoto ficou encarando o artefato sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- _Pegue-a..._ – a voz instruiu.

Ele não se incomodou em olhar para trás dessa vez, sabia que não teria ninguém lá. Talvez estivesse ficando louco e ouvindo coisas. É o mais provável, pensou ele.

- _Pegue-a...- _a voz repetiu, dessa vez, num tom mais imperativo.

O garoto, sem saber porque, tirou o diadema da caixa. Ele era mais pesado do que parecia. Por que tinha feito aquilo? Nico deu de ombros. _Ah, não é de ninguém mesmo. Ao menos deve valer alguns dracmas... Se eu disser que é um presente de Afrodite, com certeza valerá alguns dracmas..._

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. Guardou a coroa sob os braços e continuou caminhando pela Sala Precisa.

A quilômetros de distância, a senhora ria.

Ela tinha se esquecido de como era divertido brincar com as pessoas dessa maneira. Ela olhou a floresta ao seu redor. Era melhor que a prisão na qual passara seus últimos séculos, com certeza, mas já estivera melhor. Podia ver que as arvores não tinham mais a mesma vida que tiveram no passado. O rio parecia morto. O solo parecia ter perdido sua função. Ela suspirou, estava tudo errado.

Mas logo ela consertaria tudo. Sim, com certeza. Ela começaria a solucionar o problema logo. Não tinha mais esperanças, nem mesmo seu ultimo plano poderia salvá-los agora. Teria que ser assim...

E que culpa ela tinha se o garoto fora até aquela maldita sala? Ele entrara lá por conta própria. Ela apenas cuidara para que ele pegasse a coroa. Ela o faria de qualquer forma, mais tarde, apenas aproveitou-se do garoto para tornar sua tarefa mais fácil. Assim, não precisaria procurar na Sala Precisa, apenas precisaria encontrar aquele rapaz.

_É por uma boa causa_, pensou ela.

Era melhor se apressar. A cada dia a situação piorava e, logo, dariam por sua falta. Ela não tinha tempo a perder. Sabia onde Cronos errara e não estava disposta a cometer os mesmos erros. Era hora de começar a agir.

Afinal de contas, era por uma boa causa...


	6. Água, Magias e Monstros

- Acalmem-se! – gritava Quíron a plenos pulmões para todo o Salão Principal – Acalmem-se!

Mas era inútil. Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde a infeliz visita dos centímanos e desde que o diadema fora roubado. Mas esse pequeno espaço de tempo fora o suficiente para que os alunos de Hogwarts, agora de todas as casas, se reunissem no Salão e iniciassem o caos.

Todos perguntavam a todos o que havia acontecido, por que havia tantas coisas quebradas e de onde surgira aquela enorme cratera no chão. Aqueles que estavam presentes durante o ataque dos monstros compartilhavam o que sabiam, mas outras dúvidas surgiam e ninguém eram capaz de sanar todas.

As vozes de tantas pessoas ecoava pelo salão, impedindo que a escutassem a voz de Quíron, pedindo calma. De forma que a baderna continuava. Dumbledore juntou-se ao centauro, em frente a mesa dos professores, levou a varinha até a garganta e gritou em um tom profundo:

- _Silêncio!_

O grito mágico, sim, foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção. Todos os bruxos e semideuses se calaram e, pela primeira vez, pareceram notar a presença de seus diretores. A voz de Dumbledore ainda ecoava pelos corredores de pedra do castelo quando Quíron começou a falar.

- Eu sei que todos vocês devem estar ansiosos para entender o que está acontecendo. E acreditem, nós descobriremos quem está por trás disso. Mas por hora, precisamos que todos colaborem conosco...

- O que era o ritual que a voz falou? – perguntou Clarisse, filha de Ares.

- E o que ela quis dizer com o Ministério da Magia? – continuou um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- Infelizmente, ainda não temos as respostas para isso – respondeu Dumbledore em um tom solene. Eles não tinham as respostas, é claro. Mas tinham uma _boa _idéia do que era... Voldemort... Mas ainda não havia motivo para assustar as pessoas com meras suposições.

- Deixe-nos ir ao Ministério verificar... – pediu um filho de Hermes.

Quíron olhou para Dumbledore que negou com a cabeça. O centauro podia não conhecer o local onde a magia era administrada, mas o professor conhecia. E, sem sombra de dúvida, o Ministro da Magia não iria gostar _nada_ de ter centenas de adolescentes perambulando por seus corredores, em busca de um suposto ritual.

Ainda assim, era certo que eles deviam ir. O mundo, para dizer pouco, estava ruindo. Tsunamis no Japão, tornados nos Estados Unidos, enchentes na América do Sul. Ou os Deuses haviam surtado, ou havia uma outra explicação. Além disso, o Ministério era a melhor dica que eles tinham sobre os sonhos de Mellany e Percy e da voz. Havia muita coisa em jogo para que eles apenas declinassem o convite. Não, eles tinham que ir.

- Iremos enviar uma missão para o Ministério – disse o centauro por fim – Três pessoas, somente. É preciso ser discreto, não seria bom chamar muita atenção naquele local. Ainda mais se não soubermos exatamente o que estamos procurando.

- Eu me voluntario! - gritou Clarisse, como sempre, pronta para ação.

Mas o centauro negou com a cabeça.

- Percy irá. Ele teve um sonho que pode ter alguma relação com toda essa bagunça. Assim sendo, me parece mais sensato enviá-lo. E Mellany também... Ela também teve o mesmo sonho...

A sala mergulhou em burburinhos. Não, talvez enviar uma garota de cinco anos, sem treinamento, em uma missão não fosse exatamente a decisão mais sábia. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ela realmente _tivera_ o sonho. Ela deveria estar envolvida de alguma forma nisso.

- Ainda sobra uma vaga nessa missão – notou Clarisse.

- Sim – assumiu Dumbledore – Mas é mais inteligente que essa vaga seja preenchida por um bruxo. O Ministério da Magia é de domínio bruxo, não seria inteligente mandar somente semideuses. É preciso alguém que já tenha estado lá e tenha alguma idéia de como se locomover lá dentro...

- Eu irei. – interveio Harry – Eu, junto com meus amigos, invadi o Ministério da Magia quando estava no quinto ano. Tenho uma boa idéia de como é lá dentro...

Dumbledore assentiu. Ele já esperava que o garoto se voluntariasse.

- Espera aí! – gritou Nico apontando para o resto de seus amigos – Mas e a gente? Nós também vamos!

- É arriscado demais – interveio Quíron – Não, é melhor que não chamemos atenção. Vocês ficam.

- Mas...

- Nico, sinto muito, mas essa decisão não está aberta a discussões.

O garoto se silenciou.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Harry.

- Imediatamente – respondeu Dumbledore – Não sabemos quando o "ritual" irá começar, mas o mais certo é que não irá demorar... Mas antes de irem, gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com vocês três. O resto dos alunos, por favor, voltem a dormir. Amanhã, quando soubermos mais coisas, dir-lhes-emos as novidades...

E assim, a multidão de jovens se dispersou. Cada bruxo voltou para sua respectiva casa e os semideuses tiveram que voltar a seus colchonetes improvisados. Dumbledore criara com magia novos, para aqueles que haviam sido sugados pela cratera.

Percy, Mellany e Harry encontraram-se na sala de Dumbledore.

- Como chegaremos no Ministério? – Percy foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Harry, creio que você esteja familiarizado com a entrada do banheiro de Londres, estou correto? – perguntou o diretor de Hogwarts.

O garoto assentiu.

- Ótimo, enviaremos vocês para lá, então. Lá, você explica a Mellany e a Percy o que devem fazer para entrar no Ministério.

- E como nos esconderemos de quem trabalha lá?

- Ah, vocês não precisam se esconder. Mesmo sendo adolescentes, não é completamente incomum que pessoas de sua idade perambulem por lá. Às vezes vocês, menores de idade usam magia fora do colégio e tem que responder por processos, entende? Ter dois jovens por volta de dezesseis, dezessete anos lá não é nada, mas a Mellany pode gerar dúvidas...

- Vocês dois não desgrudem o olho dela, pelo amor aos Deuses – disse Quíron. Ele ainda não estava completamente feliz com o fato de enviar uma menina de cinco anos numa missão.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu Percy.

- Creio que se vocês dois se mantiverem juntos a Mellany o tempo todo – prosseguiu Dumbledore – gerarão menos perguntas. Caso alguém pergunte alguma coisa, Percy, diga que você é irmão dela. Estão procurando o pai de vocês.

- E eu? – perguntou Harry.

- Você é famoso demais no mundo bruxo para dizer que é irmão de alguém. Se te reconhecerem e você estiver mentindo, estaremos com problemas... Apenas diga que está acompanho Percy e Mellany.

- Certo...

- E existe uma outra coisinha – notou o diretor – Com a morte de Fudge, durante a Grande Guerra, um novo Ministro foi eleito: Rufus Scrimgeour. Tive poucas oportunidades de conversar com ele, mas ele não me pareceu muito amigável... Seria bom se o evitassem a qualquer custo.

- Enviaremos vocês através de pó de flu até o banheiro-entrada.

- Por que não usamos o pó de flu para irmos direto até o Ministério? – perguntou Percy.

- O Ministério possui magias ao seu redor, você não pode entrar lá nem com aparatação, nem com pó de flu. Apenas através das entradas convencionais.

Percy assentiu.

- Então, podemos ir?

- Já estão atrasados – notou Quíron.

Dumbledore pegou um pouco de pó de flu e colocou na mão dos três garotos. Gesticulou com a mão para que entrassem na lareira de sua sala, era grande o suficiente para que os três coubessem juntos.

- Harry, você sabe o local?

O garoto respondeu jogando o pó na lareira e desaparecendo em chamas verdes.

- Um banheiro num beco isolado? – perguntou Percy incrédulo – O que o Ministro da Magia tinha na cabeça quando criou essa entrada?

Harry deu de ombros, também não tinha a resposta para isso. Caminharam o beco até encontrar a entrada do banheiro e então, virão que tinham outro problema: Mellany era uma menina.

Ela não poderia entrar com eles no banheiro masculino, teria que ir no feminino. _Maravilha_, pensou Harry, _a missão mal começou e já temos que nos separar dela..._

- Não podemos simplesmente levá-la conosco para o banheiro masculino? – perguntou Percy – Ela é pequenininha, ninguém vai se importar.

O bruxo pensou por um segundo. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Levar a garota para o banheiro masculino iria atrair atenção indesejada e isso era tudo que eles não queriam. Perguntou a si mesmo o que Dumbledore faria nessa situação.

- Mellany – começou Harry – Você consegue entrar no banheiro e chegar ao Ministério sozinha, se eu te dizer como?

A garota assentiu, um pouco trêmula.

- A-Acho que sim... – respondeu ela.

- Ótimo. Nós vamos fazer assim... Você vai entrar no banheiro, encontrar uma privada e colocar os seus dois pés dentro dela, ok?

Ela concordou.

- Depois disso, vai dar descarga. Só isso... E outra coisa, quando chegar ao Ministério, _não se mova_. Fique parada lá dentro, deixe que eu e Percy a encontraremos.

Ela concordou novamente e, quando Harry indicou a entrada do banheiro, ela foi em passos curtos até lá dentro – sumindo da vista dos dois.

- Tem certeza de que isso foi uma boa idéia? – perguntou Percy.

- Era o único jeito... – respondeu Harry entrando no banheiro, mas não, ele também não estava gostando muito desse plano.

O banheiro era igual a qualquer banheiro masculino no mundo. Havia um pouco de papel molhado no chão, e o ar era extremamente úmido. O banheiro tinha a forma quadrada. Em um dos cantos estava a entrada, na outra as pias. De um lado da pia havia cinco mictórios e do outro cinco cabines com privadas. Não tinha ninguém lá dentro, visto que era madrugada, não o horário de entrada dos funcionários.

- Finalmente – disse Percy dirigindo-se a um dos mictórios.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry enquanto seu amigo abria o zíper da calça.

- O que você acha que estou fazendo? – retrucou ele enquanto se aliviava.

- Não temos tempo para isso... – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Pronto, já acabei... Foram trinta segundos...

Cada um deles entrou em uma privada e, simultaneamente, deram descarga.

Sim, eles deviam ter ido dormir.

Mas como poderia, com toda aquela adrenalina correndo em suas veias? Seus amigos haviam ido em uma missão, impedir um ritual desconhecido e encontrar a voz de uma mulher, provavelmente doida. Como Dumbledore conseguia pensar que eles dormiriam?

Nem precisaram falar nada. Aproveitaram-se da confusão de alunos indo dormir e, sorrateiramente esgueiraram-se para um corredor deserto. Não haviam sido notados e era melhor que continuasse assim.

- Vamos para outro lugar – sussurrou Hermione – Se alguém passar por aqui estaremos encrencados.

E os seis seguiram em silêncio por alguns corredores, com Hermione guiando o caminho até que por fim chegaram a um banheiro.

- Esse é o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme – explicou a garota quando entraram – É seguro ficar aqui, ninguém nunca vem para cá.

- Por que não? – perguntou Thalia curiosa.

E a Murta respondeu a pergunta, surgindo aparentemente do nada e gritando insultos para os seus seis visitantes.

- Vocês voltaram! – gritou ela – Não vieram quebrar mais regras, vieram?

- Ah... – Thalia assentiu compreendendo.

- Err... Olá, Murta – foi tudo que Rony conseguiu dizer.

- Vocês estão sempre causando problemas, não é? O que querem dessa vez?

- Nada não, apenas conversar...

- Num banheiro deserto? Às três da manhã? – perguntou a Murta cheia de suspeitas – Sei...

- Pelos Deuses! Você é só um fantasma – disse Nico – Desculpe-me, mas não é da sua conta!

O fantasma pareceu ofendido.

- O que está dizendo? Só por que estou morta eu não mereço atenção? Só por isso eu mereço conversar com vocês? É ISSO?

Nico ficou sem saber o que dizer, ele não tinha a intenção de dizer isso. Mas o tempo estava correndo. Eles precisavam chegar ao Ministério logo e essa tal de Murta estava atrapalhando.

- Certo, descul...

- Não! – ela cortou a frase de Nico – Poupe-me! Não quero mais ouvir vocês...

E começou a chorar. Com um berro, atirou-se numa privada, jogando água para todos os lados e desaparecendo da vista deles.

- Foi algo que eu disse? – perguntou Nico incrédulo.

- Acredite, não – respondeu Hermione- A Murta pode ser um pouco... temperamental, às vezes...

- Vamos direto ao ponto – Annabeth pediu, mudando de assunto – Acredito que todos aqui concordamos que não podemos deixar Harry e Percy irem sozinhos com Mellany para o Ministério da Magia resolver isso, não é?

- Claro – respondeu Gina – Harry é meu namorado, ainda assim, admito, ele poderia ser um pouquinho mais responsável...

- E o mesmo vale para Percy – notou Annabeth – Dumbledore e Quíron juntaram dois irresponsáveis e enviaram numa missão com uma garota de cinco anos de idade.

- Quando você coloca as coisas dessa maneira – notou Rony – Realmente não parece nada sábio...

- Que bom que concordamos que temos que ir ajudá-los – concluiu a filha de Atena – Mas a pergunta é: como chegaremos lá?

- Bom... – admitiu Hermione – Eu conheço a entrada, eu e Rony estivemos lá com Harry no quinto ano... Mas será difícil sair de Hogwarts. As lareiras só levam até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, exceto a de Dumbledore. Mas imagino que ele esteja de olho em sua própria lareira. E, além disso, Hogwarts é anti-aparatação.

- Poderíamos ir de Pégasus – sugeriu Annabeth – Mas Percy, que é quem pode chamá-los, não está aqui...

Todos se puseram a pensar. Realmente, não parecia haver nenhum meio de locomoção para fora do colégio. Então, como iriam sair?

- Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Nico.

- O QUE DIABOS É ESSA BAGUNÇA? – explodiu Percy, no meio de todos os gritos.

Ele certamente não imaginara o local onde a magia é gerenciada como sendo _aquilo_.

- Eu não sei dizer... – explicou Harry, até ele estava confuso.

Estavam no Hall do Ministério da magia. O chão era negro e havia varias lareiras espalhadas pelo grande corredor, eles saíram de uma delas. A sua frente, existia uma grande estátua com a representação dos mais diversos bruxos. Mas não era isso que impressionava. Vários funcionários do Ministério corriam para todas as direções, lançando magias para em todos os sentidos e gritando coisas uns com os outros. Nada parecia fazer sentido.

- _Atenção funcionários – _uma voz masculina dizia ao fundo – _O Ministério da Magia está sob ataque. Repetindo: o Ministério da Magia está sob ataque._

- Ataque? – perguntou Harry incrédulo – Quem seria louco para atacar isso aqui?

E então Harry viu. Perto ao elevador dois centímanos estavam atacando bruxos. Vários tentavam lutar contra eles, mas outros seguiam por outros corredores, o que levou Harry a pensar que existiriam mais monstros espalhados pelo Ministério.

- Os centímanos que nos atacaram mais cedo – respondeu ele – Estão aqui.

- Essas criaturas estão tendo uma noite agitada, imagino.

- Devem ter trazido o diadema para cá, para completar o ritual. Ainda podemos impedi-los!

- Então, onde está o diadema? – perguntou Percy.

Mas essa frase lembrou Harry de uma outra coisa.

- Onde está Mellany?

Naquela confusão que seguira quando entraram no Ministério, nenhum dos dois notara a falta da garota. Mas ela devia estar parada, perto de uma das lareiras, como combinaram mais cedo. Vasculharam o corredor com os olhos, mas não havia sinal da garota em lugar nenhum.

- Droga! Não podemos ter perdido ela tão rápido! – gritou Percy.

- Certo, certo – tentou Harry – Vamos manter a calma. Eis aqui o que faremos: iremos encontrar Mellany, encontrar o diadema e impedir o ritual. Só isso.

- É. _Só isso_. Por onde começamos?

Harry não tinha a menor idéia. O Ministério era um lugar grande, cheio de andares e a garota poderia estar em qualquer sala, de qualquer um deles.

- Vamos para o elevador. Temos que começar a procurar.

Os dois se puseram a correr através de toda aquela multidão. Evitaram os dois centímanos próximos a estatua e chegaram ao elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, cinco pessoas saíram lá de dentro – já disparando magias – e puseram-se a lutar contra seus invasores.

Harry e Percy entraram e fecharam as portas, antes que alguém tivesse tempo de notar pela presença dos dois. Não precisaram apertar botão nenhum. Quando as portas foram fechadas o elevador começou a se movimentar sozinho. O semideus ficou surpreso quando viu que não estavam subindo ou descendo, mas que estavam indo para os _lados._

- O quê? – perguntou ele intrigado – Como isso é possível?

- Magia – explicou Harry, tentando parecer descontraído, embora aquilo impressionasse até ele, que havia sido bruxo a vida toda.

O elevador parou com um grande solavanco.

-_ Terceiro Andar: Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas._

Quando a porta se abriu, Percy saiu.

- O que o faz pensar que Mellany está aqui? – indagou Harry.

- Nada. Mas imagino que esse lugar seja tão bom para se começar a procurar quanto qualquer outro.

O bruxo teve que concordar com a lógica do amigo e saiu do elevador.

Dentro do Hall de Catástrofes Mágicas, _chovia_. Contrariando todas as leis da física, um temporal estava caindo dentro daquela sala. Harry não era capaz de dizer para onde toda aquela água estava indo, mas o encharcou em questão de segundos.

Ouviram um grito no final do corredor e se puseram a correr naquela direção. A água no chão, que estava na altura de seus joelhos, tornava sua velocidade mais lenta e a chuva incomodava, mas rapidamente alcançaram o final e dobraram o corredor.

Depararam-se com um bruxo lutando sozinho contra um centímano. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos que lhe caiam até os ombros, de um tom castanho claro, quase loiro. Havia cicatrizes por seu rosto e sangue na água, o que indicava que estava ferido.

- _Finite Incantatem!_ – gritou Harry para a chuva, mas ela não parou de cair com isso.

- Minha varinha! – gritou o bruxo – Ela caiu na água! Ajude-me a encontrá-la.

Percy destampou Contracorrente.

- Eu vou conseguir tempo para que vocês encontrem a varinha – falou ele, caindo em cima do centímano.

O garoto girava com sua espada tão rápido quanto um humano poderia fazer. A chuva molhava seus cabelos e caia-lhe pelo rosto, mas isso não o impedia. Ele desviava das dezenas de mãos do monstro e decepava-as sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

A chuva no corredor parecia ter aumentado, agora ouvia-se o barulho de relâmpagos. A água dificultava os movimentos de Percy e o cansava mais rapidamente. Desviar estava exigindo muita força.

Não teve jeito. O monstro acertou-o com uma das mãos, fazendo com que voasse contra uma parece.

- Uh! – foi todo o som que fez quando suas costas acertaram o tijolo.

O centímano moveu na direção do garoto, que caíra na água, pronto para dar um fim à luta, quando Harry gritou:

- _Accio Varinha!_ – e a varinha do funcionário do ministério voou de dentro da água indo para nas mãos do jovem bruxo. – Pegue – e arremessou para ele.

O funcionário pegou-a no ar e com toda a sua força girou-a.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – o raio verde iluminou o corredor escuro e acertou o enorme monstro antes que ela tivesse tempo de pisotear Percy. A criatura primeiro ficou imóvel. Depois virou a cabeça e avistou seu atacante. Justo quando Harry pensou que o feitiço não tinha surtido efeito, a criatura desapareceu em pó, deixando-os apenas com a chuva.

Percy ergueu-se cambaleante, ainda tonto com a pancada que levara.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Vou ficar. Temos que encontrar Mellany.

O funcionário do Ministério rapidamente aponto a varinha para os dois.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou ele.

Harry, como resposta, apontou a varinha para o funcionário.

- _Quem é você_? – retrucou ele.

Nenhuma resposta foi dada. A chuva caía.

- Nós salvamos você – respondeu Percy – Nos deve respostas.

- Salvaram-me? Curioso, achei que o feitiço que matara aquele monstros tivesse saído de minha varinha...

- Varinha que _eu _recuperei – notou Harry.

Trocaram alguns raios de magia, mas ambos se defenderam.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. Meu nome é Harry Potter, esse é Percy Jackson. Quem é você e o que você quer?

O olho do bruxo arregalou-se ao ouvir que aquele era Harry Potter.

- O que é que vocês fazem no Ministério da Magia, a uma hora dessas, durante uma invasão? – perguntou o funcionário.

A chuva caia mais forte agora.

- Quem é você? – Harry perguntou novamente.

- Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia.

Mellany andava a passos curtos.

Ela não sabia para onde, mas sabia que voltar poderia ser perigoso. No começo, ela tentara seguir o que combinara com Harry, ficar parada. Ela saíra numa lareira e lá ficara parada. Mas havia bruxos gritando e lançando magia. Monstros atacando.

Ela ficou com medo.

Tentou esperar que Harry e Percy aparecessem, mas eles nunca chegavam e a luta piorava. Até que ela decidiu que era perigoso demais ficar ali. No começo correu para longe daquela bagunça. Não sabia para onde ia. Virou corredores atrás de corredores. Ás vezes encontrava bruxos correndo também. Uma vez encontrou uma daquelas terríveis criaturas de varias mãos.

Desceu escadas. Fez força para não chorar. Estava com tanto medo. Gostaria de poder voltar ao orfanato. Lá, ela não tinha amigos, mas nada podia machucá-la. Aqui, por outro lado...

Ela sentou-se em um canto, cansada de correr e levou as mãos ao rosto. Não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Onde ficava a saída?

- _Porque essstá chorando?_ – um sussurro perguntou-lhe.

A voz não era nem masculina, nem feminina. Era apenas uma voz, fria, baixa. Mellany perguntou a si mesma se não estava imaginando coisas.

- _Venha para. Precissssa me encontrar... Venha..._

Ela levantou-se. Seguiu o corredor, tentando identificar a origem do sussurro. Secou as lágrimas de seu rosto. _Coragem, _disse a si mesma. Caminhou por mais alguns minutos até que, por fim, no final do corredor, encontrou uma grande porta de madeira.

- _Ssssim, abra a porta..._

Com a mão trêmula, ela fez o que lhe era pedido. A porta foi aberta vagarosamente, com um pequeno rangido. Seus olhos arregalaram-se com o que viu. _Impossível, _pensou ela, _Percy disse que isso não existia..._

Ainda assim, ali estava: aquela era sala de seus pesadelos.


	7. As Chamas Dançantes

A chuva parara de cair. Pelo menos isso.

Agora, apenas restava um corredor com água que chegava até suas cinturas. Realmente, muito reconfortante. Harry apontava sua varinha para Scrimgeour, visto que este, em um gesto de agradecimento, fizera o mesmo. Percy estava encostado na parede.

- Vamos todos relaxar – disse ele – e guardar nossas varinhas, sim?

- Ficarei feliz em fazer isso – admitiu o Ministro – assim que vocês me derem a boa explicação, que eu sei que vocês têm, para invadirem o Ministério, às três da manhã, coincidentemente ao mesmo tempo que esses monstros aparecem.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Não pode estar sugerindo que temos algo a ver com esse ataque... Pelos Deuses, acabamos de ajudar você a matar um centímano.

- Centímano? Esse é o nome dessas _coisas_ então? Tudo bem, então, já que vocês não têm nada com isso, expliquem-me: o que fazem aqui?

Harry respirou fundo. Não sabia se devia, ou não, contar para o Ministro sobre a ataque dos monstros a Hogwarts. Mas, se não dissesse isso, o que diria? Dumbledore os aconselhara a dizer que estavam a procura do pai de Percy, mas ele provavelmente não quis dizer para usarem essa desculpa com o responsável pelo Ministério. Ele era Ministro, provavelmente conhecia todos os que trabalhavam ali e reconheceria a mentira.

- Estamos procurando a irmã de meu amigo – respondeu Harry por fim, acenando com a cabeça para Percy.

- Ah, sim, seu amigo – Rufus olhou para ele – A julgar pela forma que lutou com espada, ao invés de usar mágica, suponho que seja um semideus, estou correto.

O garoto assentiu.

- E esse semideus tem nome?

- Percy – respondeu o filho de Poseidon, não gostando daquele tom – Percy Jackson.

- Ah! Percy Jackson! Sim, sim... Você ficou famoso até mesmo no mundo bruxo, após a Grande Guerra, sabia disso? É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, embora as circunstâncias não sejam exatamente... como eu gostaria que fossem... Tenho de admitir, em todas as histórias que ouvi, ninguém nunca mencionou que você tinha uma irmã, Percy...

- Irmã de chalé – ele respondeu rapidamente – filha do meu pai. Tenho muitos irmãos semideuses.

Percy fez uma prece para o Deus das Mentiras, fossem quem fosse. Ele esperava que essa nova "fama" que ele tinha no mundo bruxo não significasse que todos sabiam tudo sobre ele. Se significasse, Rufus saberia que era o único filho humano de Poseidon.

- Compreendo, e esse seu pai, quem seria ele?

O garoto resistiu ao impulso de respirar aliviado – pareceria suspeito se o fizesse.

- Hermes – respondeu rapidamente. Ele não sabia por que, mas pareceu melhor mentir. Se Scrimgeour, por um acaso, soubesse que os Três Grandes Deuses não deveriam ter filhos e soubesse que Percy era filho de Poseidon, poderia desconfiar que ele tivesse _todos_ aqueles irmãos que ele mencionara...

- Mas, então, explique-me, Percy Jackson: o que sua irmã fazia no Ministério uma hora dessas? Não gostaríamos que ela se machucasse...

_Droga_, pensou Harry, _não pensamos nisso. _O silêncio que se seguiu entregou os dois.

- Estão mentindo – concluiu o Ministro -, a questão é: por quê?

- Percy, agora! – gritou Harry, esperando que o semideus entendesse.

Ele entendeu. Com um rápido movimento de braços, revolveu a água do corredor, fazendo com que ela acertasse Rufus, distraindo-o. O Ministro finalmente virou a varinha que até então estava apontada para Harry e começou a lançar um feitiço, mas o estudante de Hogwarts foi mais rápido.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – e a varinha de Scrimgeour saiu voando, caindo e perdendo-se na água.

Percy viu a surpresa no rosto do Ministro. Aproveitou-se do momento e criou uma mini-onda, fazendo com que o responsável pelo Ministério chocasse contra a parede.

- Não vão escapar dess...

- _Petrifico Totalus!_ – Harry nem deixou-o terminar a frase. O feitiço voou rapidamente e Scrimgeour caiu petrificado.

- Droga! – disse Percy abrindo a água do corredor com seus braços – Ele vai se afogar, se continuar aí.

Pela primeira vez, Harry pode ver o chão do corredor. Era negro, como tudo no Ministério. Que surpresa. Percy não poderia ficar segurando a água por muito tempo, então ele rapidamente pegou o corpo do Ministro e carregou-o até a sala mais pró-o deitado num pequeno sofá, acima do nível da água.

- Desculpe por isso tudo, Ministro – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Temos que ir – disse Percy da porta da sala – Ainda temos que encontrar Mellany e tentar impedir o ritual.

- Vamos – concordou o bruxo caminhando pela água.

Estava encharcado e, pela primeira vez, percebeu que ainda estava de pijama. _Ótimo, _concluiu ele, _dois adolescentes encharcados – um deles de pijamas – correndo pelo Ministério tentando encontrar uma garota de cinco anos. Chamar atenção? Não, tudo isso era bastante discreto._

- Mellany? – gritou Percy atravessando o corredor – Está aí?

Se a menina estava por perto, não respondeu.

- Céus, não vamos ter tempo de procurar no Ministério inteiro, dessa maneira! – exclamou Harry – A essa altura, talvez o centímano já tenha levado o diadema para onde quer que ele queira levá-lo. Ainda nem encontramos a garota...

- Bom, nunca teríamos a perdido, se nunca tivéssemos nos separado dela – notou Percy.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O banheiro masculino estava vazio! Ela podia ter entrado conosco!

- Como eu saberia disso? Fiz o mais lógico para não chamar a atenção.

- Enviou uma garota de cinco anos sozinha para o Ministério.

- Teríamos chegado junto com ela, se alguém não tivesse parado para usar usar o banheiro...

- Então, agora a culpa é minha?

Harry suspirou.

- Acho que nós dois erramos, não é? – disse por fim.

Percy suspirou também.

- Sim. Precisamos encontrá-la, antes que algo de ruim aconteça. Nunca me perdoaria por isso.

- Vamos parar de discutir e bolar um plano então.

Então, ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se por alguns segundos. Esse foi todo o plano que conseguiram bolar.

- Gostaria que Annabeth estivesse aqui. Ela saberia o que fazer.

- Ou Hermione – notou Harry.

Os cabelos de Rony não ficaram brancos, é verdade. Mas foi por pouco.

- Isso foi... – ele nem sequer conseguia descrever – Nunca mais...

- Você acostuma com isso depois de algum tempo – disse Nico com o rosto branco.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Gina, o filho de Hades não _parecia_ bem.

- Vou ficar. Viagem das Sombras cansa, mas logo passa.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Thalia olhando ao redor.

Era um corredor negro. Cheio de lareiras. E tinha uma estátua. Foi o que a garota conseguiu ver, naquela confusão na qual o corredor se encontrava. Os bruxos gritavam e lutavam contra vários centímanos perto da estátua. Havia mais do que em Hogwarts. De onde eles estavam vindo?

- No Ministério – respondeu Hermione – É curioso, esse lugar está cercado de magia. É impossível entrar aqui sem ser pelas entradas convencionais. Como Viagem das Sombras funcionou?

Nico deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente eles lançaram magias para impedir que pessoas entrassem aqui usando meios bruxos. Ninguém deve ter pensado que um filho de Hades invadiria esse lugar...

- Pessoal – disse Gina -, sem querer ser chata, mas mantenham o foco. Temos que encontrar Harry, Percy e Mellany. Onde será que eles estão?

Annabeth rapidamente fez uma análise da situação.

- Existem vários centímanos perto da estátua – ela apontou -, mas nenhum deles parecem carregar o diadema. O líder deve ter ido para outro lugar do Ministério terminar o ritual que a voz falou... Esses outros centímanos devem ser apenas uma distração. Todos os funcionários do Ministério se reúnem aqui e ninguém percebe um monstro andando pelos corredores...

- Certo – concordou Rony – E, como nem Harry, nem Percy estão aqui, eles devem ter pensado a mesma coisa e a essa altura estão procurando o centímano líder em algum outro lugar.

Annabeth e Hermione riram.

- Rony, por favor... – disse Hermione – Eles são nossos amigos e tudo, mas você acha que um deles pensaria nisso?

- Mas, se eles não pensaram nisso, onde estão?

- Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido – concluiu a filha de Atena – Mas o quê? Para onde eles três foram?

- Acho que o mais importante – notou Thalia – é saber aonde o centímano com o diadema foi.

- Como saberíamos uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Rony.

- A gente não saberia – admitiu Thalia olhando para os centímanos com quem os bruxos lutavam – Mas eu sei de alguns monstros que saberiam...

- _Quarto Andar – _disse o elevador – _Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas._

- Criaturas mágicas? – perguntou Percy saindo do elevador – Francamente, primeiro procuramos no andar de catástrofes, agora no andar das feras, quando é que vamos procurar no andar dos hambúrgueres e das batatas fritas?

- Bom – explicou Harry – o nono andar é o departamento de mistérios. Acredite em mim, você pode encontrar de tudo lá...

A lado bom disso tudo – se é que havia um lado bom - é que os centímanos estavam mantendo todos os funcionários do ministério ocupados no Hall de Entrada. Assim, os dois podiam caminhar livremente, sem ser importunados. Não entenderam por que somente Scrimgeour estava lutando contra um monstro sozinho, mas deixaram para lá.

Esse corredor não tinha chuva, o que já era um bom sinal. Estava seco e vazio, novamente, ponto para o quarto andar. Mas será que Mellany estaria ali?

- Mellany? – gritou Percy abrindo as portas do corredor rapidamente – Alguém?

- Eu não faria iss... – tentou Harry, mas era tarde demais. Percy abriu uma porta que não devia ter aberto e dezenas de Diabretes da Cornualha escaparam da sala na qual estavam presos. O bruxo respirou fundo – Deixa pra lá...

Os monstrinhos azuis começaram a voar em volta de Percy e a fazer gozações.

- Olha que cara feia esse aqui tem! – diziam com suas vozes esganiçadas, enquanto atacavam-no rapidamente.

Percy girava com Contracorrente o mais rápido que conseguia, mas eles eram muitos e ele não parecia acertá-los. Os diabretes começaram a rasgar o casaco que Percy vestia, deixando-o em retalhos pequenos jogados no chão.

Harry levantou a varinha para impedi-los, mas um dos diabretes acertou-o na mão, jogando sua varinha para longe.

- Droga! – gritou Harry tentando correr atrás de sua arma, mas havia muitos diabretes atrapalhando seu caminho.

- Esse daqui usa óculos! – gritou um deles tirando as lentes de Harry. Agora o bruxo estava desarmado _e _sem conseguir enxergar.

- Porcaria de bichos! – gritava Percy atacando-os com mais força, mas sem sucesso. A essa altura, o casaco que vestia já tinha sido completamente destruído. Voltara a sentir frio com sua camisa sem mangas – Harry, você não pode ver... Mas eu tenho péssimas noticias sobre seu casaco...

- MALDITOS DIABRETES! – gritou o bruxo tateando o chão, desesperado em busca de sua varinha, ou óculos, ou o que quer que encontrasse – Por que o Ministério tem tantas dessas pragas guardadas numa sala?

Percy estava ocupando demais girando Contracorrente e tentando evitar as mordidas dos diabretes para responder.

- Percy, encontre a minha varinha, rápido...

- Eu estou meio ocupado aqui, Harry...

- Por favor!

- Ah, certo...

O garoto arremessou Contracorrente contra a parede, bem longe dele, com o objetivo de distrair os diabretes. Deu certo. Várias das criaturinhas azuis voaram atrás da espada, que logo voltaria para o bolso de Percy. O semideus deu uma cambalhota no chão e agarrou a varinha de Harry, antes que os Diabretes percebessem que tinham sido enganados.

- Pegue! – gritou Percy estendendo a varinha.

- _Accio Óculos! _– gritou Harry primeiramente e em dois segundos estava com sua visão novamente, então apontou para os monstrinhos –_ Peskipiksi Pestermoni!_

De repente, todos os diabretes pararam no ar e ficaram encarando Harry, sem graça.

- Sem mais travessuras – perguntaram eles.

- Sem mais travessuras...

- Okay... – eles pareceram tristes.

- O que esse feitiço faz? – perguntou Percy.

- Acaba com as travessuras de Diabretes – respondeu Harry, então, ele teve outra idéia – Alías, vocês podem fazer travessuras, mas não aqui...

- O quê? – até Percy ficou confuso.

- Subam o elevador! Vocês podem atacar a vontade os centímanos, no Hall de Entrada.

As criaturinhas sorriram travessas e em meio segundo o corredor estava vazio novamente. Todas subiram para fazer o inferno da vida de alguns centímanos.

Percy olhou para Harry sem graça.

- Sinto muito quanto ao seu casaco.

- Não tem problema...

Thalia estava irritada. E não é nada bonito quando Thalia fica irritada.

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez! – gritava ela para o centímano deitado no chão – ONDE ESTÁ O DIADEMA?

Ela, irada, subjugara uma daquelas enormes criaturas rapidamente – deixando até mesmo os bruxos do Ministério boquiabertos. Mas eles rapidamente voltaram a lutar contra os monstros que ainda estavam de pé, e Thalia se pôs a interrogar aquele que derrubara.

- Não sei do que está falando – negava o centímano.

- Não sabe, é? – dizia ela com uma voz fria, colocando sua lâmina no pescoço do monstro – Pois eu acho que sabe. E acho que se você não me disser vou te enviar para o Tártaro por tanto tempo que quando você sair de lá nem vai se lembrar de como é a vida aqui fora, fui clara?

O centímano assentiu.

- Então, onde está o diadema?

Rony aproximou-se de Nico.

- Cara, sua namorada me dá medo.

- Ela não fica linda quando está irritada e ameaçando as pessoas?

O centímano suspirou, vencido.

- Segundo Andar – disse ele – É numa das salas do segundo andar, não sei mais nada. Juro.

- Ótimo, bom garoto – disse Thalia.

- Mas o que faremos com ele agora? – perguntou Annabeth – Quer dizer... Não podemos mandá-lo para o tártaro agora que ele foi prestativo, podemos?

Um funcionário do ministério da magia livrou-os dessa decisão. Ele conjurou cordas a partir do chão que deram a volta no enorme monstro caído. Mais funcionários se juntaram ao primeiro e, dentro de segundos, o centímano estava bem preso debaixo de cordas.

- Isso resolve... – notou Nico.

- Segundo andar! – falou Thalia – É melhor irmos para lá.

Eles já estavam aproximando do elevador quando, vindos do nada, dezenas de pequenas criaturinhas azuis surgiram. Elas voavam rapidamente e, num primeiro momento, assustaram Annabeth.

- O que diabos são essas coisas? Nunca vi nenhum mito assim!

- São criaturas mágicas – respondeu Hermione, já apontando sua varinha para os Diabretes e preparando-se para detê-las.

- Hermione, espere! – pediu Rony.

- O que foi?

- Eles não estão atacando os bruxos... Estão atacando os... centímanos?

- Por quê? – perguntou Thalia.

Nico deu de ombros.

- Adoraria ficar aqui e estudar a psicologia dessas coisas-azuis-que-voam, mas temos uma missão lembra?

Todos assentiram e entraram no elevador.

Aquela sala era fria.

Mellany tentou se aquecer com seus braços mas não conseguia. Por que estava tão frio ali?

A sala era exatamente como em seu pesadelo. As paredes eram de pedras irregulares e extremamente úmidas – o que explicava o frio. O chão estava escorregadio, de forma que a garota achou melhor tomar cuidado com seus passos. A escuridão tornava difícil ver as bordas da sala. Ela poderia ser gigante, assim como poderia ter apenas alguns metros, Mellany não saberia dizer.

No centro da sala estava a única fonte de luz: uma vela. Ela jogava seus raios luminosos em todas as direções, mas ainda assim era capaz de iluminar a sala em sua totalidade. Estava em cima de uma mesa e sua iluminação somente permitia que Mellany visse isso.

Ela deu um passo em direção a mesa. Não queria, é verdade. Algo dentro dela dizia-lhe para abandonar toda essa loucura, dar meia volta e procurar por Percy. Mas ainda assim, o que fora aquela voz que lhe chamara? Por que ela estava se sentindo tão...

Nem sequer era capaz de descrever o que sentia. Outro passo.

Notou que, de repente, o chão não estava mais úmido. Era úmido na entrada, e somente na entrada. No centro da sala o chão estava seco. _Estranho_, foi tudo o que pensou.

Agora podia ver a mesa claramente. Era de madeira, bastante simples. Estava gasta nas bordas e nos pés e possuía vários arranhões no centro. Ao todo, parecia velha, destruída e acabada pelo não a mesa, em sua essência o que mais chamava a atenção. O que atrairia os olhos de qualquer expectador eram os objetos que em cima da dita mesa estavam.

Um medalhão. Uma taça. Um anel. E o diadema que fora roubado e que ela, Percy e Harry estavam buscando.

Seu bom senso gritou-lhe para que pegasse o diadema e corresse como se não se houvesse amanhã. Mas ela não conseguiu resistir uma rápida olhadela por cima dos curiosos objetos.

Percebeu que a taça estava cheia. O liquido, concentrado e na escuridão, era negro. Parecia ter uma certa viscosidade e tinha um cheiro forte. _Sangue_, compreendeu ela. A taça estava cheia até a borda com sangue. De quem? Ela nunca seria capaz de dizer.

_- Você veio..._ – disse-lhe uma voz feminina. Ela vinha de todos os lugares e de lugar nenhum – _Minha querida, você veio..._

Mellany girou 360 graus tentando identificar a fonte do som, mas estava escuro demais no resto da sala para que ela visse alguém. Alem disso, tinha a impressão de que a voz estava na sua mente. De súbito, percebeu que essa era a voz que falara com ela em Nova Iorque, na Estátua da Liberdade.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela, sentindo-se boba para falar com o nada – Você me aconselhou a seguir os semideuses, naquele dia em Nova York...

- _De fato eu convenci... Você é uma semideusa, afinal de contas._

_ -_ Você é minha mãe?

A voz pareceu abafar uma risadinha.

- _Receio que a resposta seja mais complicada do que um simples "sim" ou "não" e temo que não tenha tempo para explicar..._

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- _Um dia entenderá. Por hora, escute-me: você deve abandonar os semideuses._

_ - _O quê? Mas, por quê? Você mesma disse que era para ir com eles...

- _As circunstâncias mudaram. Eles a salvaram em Nova Iorque, do contrário morreria. E você, mais do que ninguém, precisa viver. É importante demais para morrer. Agora já está a salva... Venha comigo..._

_ - _Quem é você?

- _Venha comigo e saberá._

Mellany não estava inclinada a seguir uma voz que nem sequer se apresentava. Ainda mais, ela gostara do velho barbudo, do centauro e do Percy. Eles disseram que eram seus amigos. Não queria abandoná-los.

- Não. Eu vou ficar com os semideuses.

- _Mellany... _– a voz pareceu um pouco irritada – _você irá complicar as coisas. Desse jeito haverá mais sofrimento, mortes desnecessárias. Venha comigo e vamos por um fim a tudo isso..._

- Não! – gritou a garota para a escuridão.

- _Então você não me deixa escolha, se não renascê-lo... Esperava não ter que chegar a tanto..._

Houve um rápido barulho e a sala mergulhou em chamas. Somente as bordas da sala pegaram fogo e Mellany compreendeu o porquê do chão estar escorregadio. Alguém espalhara um liquido inflamável nas paredes da sala e no chão próximo a elas, por isso somente o centro da sala estava seco.

Tudo pegou fogo rapidamente. Como no seu sonho. Havia fogo.

As chamas foram conduzidas por um pequeno trajeto de líquido inflamável até a mesa e lá os objetos foram queimados.

- Deixe-me matá-la... – disse uma voz ofídia. A mesma voz que a atraíra para a sala.

Virou de costas e viu que era uma enorme serpente verde que falava com ela. _Cobras falam agora? _Ela nunca saberia, mas o nome da cobra era Nagine.

- Deixe-me estrangulá-la!

E o animal saltou sobre Mellany que rapidamente deu um salto para o lado. A cobra caiu atrás das mesas. Nas chamas. A garota ouviu o chiado aterrorizante que o monstro fez quando foi queimado vivo.

As chamas haviam pegado na mesa, deixando a semideusa apenas com um pequeno circulo sem fogo na sala. Estava calor. Ela reparou que as chamas na mesa pareciam dançar. Seus tons eram vermelho, amarelo, preto e verde. Um magnífico show de cores e movimentos.

Ela sabia que deveria tentar fugir, mas suas pernas pareciam pedras. Talvez fosse o medo, ela não sabia dizer. Tinha que ficar até o final. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. _Ela tinha que ver._

As chamas bruxuleavam. Cada vez mais rápidas, cada vez mais verdes. O calor a envolvia, parecia afagá-la, ao mesmo tempo que parecia queimar-lhe a pele. O que era tudo isso?

De repente, uma sombra surgiu no fogo verde. Mellany ouviu um suspiro de alívio. Como se ficar ali, cercado por chamas fosse algo extremamente prazeroso. A sombra tomou forma e saiu das chamas.

Era um homem.

Vestia um grande e arejado manto negro, que se jogava por todo o seu corpo. Era careca, com algumas veias saltadas sobre sua cabeça. Mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção era a falta de nariz. No lugar onde pessoas normais tinham o órgão do olfato, o bruxo tinha duas fossas nasais. E ele também possuía olhos ofídicos – como os da serpente que a pouco pulara no fogo. Suas pupilas negras como a escuridão pareciam refletir dor, sofrimento, maldade.

Mellany soube que, quem quer que esse bruxo fosse, devia ser temido. Era poderoso.

- Vivo... – disse Voldemort, levando suas mãos lentamente à cabeça, como se para se assegurar de que ela ainda estava lá. Matéria viva – Estou vivo novamente...

Então seus olhos caíram sobre Mellany, como se ele ainda não tivesse visto a garota ali. Ela soube, naquele momento, que era hora de correr. Suas pernas pareceram ganhar forças novamente. Mas para onde fugiria? Estava cercada. Presa em um círculo de fogo. Somente ela e o Lorde das Trevas.

- _Eu o renasci – _disse a voz feminina que segundos atrás falara com Mellany – _E posso mandá-lo de volta para o Mundo Inferior com a mesma facilidade. Não se esqueça de sua parte no acordo..._

- Não me esquecerei – assegurou-lhe Voldemort.

- _Eu quero a garota. Viva._


	8. O Caçador de Crianças

Presa em um círculo de fogo.

As chamas, como os seres vivos que não eram, bruxuleavam. Todas as quatro paredes estavam cobertas por seu calor mortal e Mellany tinha a impressão de que logo iriam se espalhar até ela. _Não há para onde fugir_.

Se soubesse quem era seu pai/mãe divino, faria uma prece para ele. Como não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser, orou para os Deuses, de uma maneira geral e esperou que ao menos um deles não estivesse ocupado demais para ouvir.

Voldemort encarava a garota. Inclinou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda e ergueu sua mão direita. Sua varinha se materializou.

- Ah – disse ele, olhando para a fonte de sua magia –, é bom segurar minha varinha novamente. É engraçado, é das pequenas coisas que mais sentimos falta no Mundo Inferior, sabia? E adivinhe só, fiquei surpreso quando não me deram os Campos Elísios... Mas não estamos aqui para falar disso, estamos? Eu tenho uma simples pergunta para você: você virá por bem?

Mellany avaliou as possibilidades. Ela poderia tentar sair pela porta, atravessando o fogo. Iria acabar com queimaduras nada agradáveis e provavelmente Voldemort a atacaria com magia, antes que conseguisse fugir. Lutar, certamente estava fora de cogitação. Ela nem sequer tinha uma adaga – e duvidava ganhar de um homem adulto usando apenas a força do braço.

Se ao menos pudesse se livrar da varinha dele... Talvez pudesse correr e atravessar a porta. Encontraria Percy e Harry e então ficaria tudo bem. Mas... como tirar a varinha dele?

- _Eu perguntei_ – Voldemort tentou novamente – _Você virá por bem?_

Mellany assentiu com a cabeça, dando um passo para a frente, aproximando-se de Voldemort.

- Hm, então não é tão idiota quanto parece. Vamos sair daqui... _Aquamenti_!

Um pequeno jato de água saiu de sua varinha, abrindo uma pequena fresta na parede de chamas. A porta da sala ficou mais uma vez visível.

Ele encostou o braço no ombro dela. A brecha que ela estava esperando. Agarrou a varinha de Voldemort com seu braço esquerdo e, antes que ele tivesse tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, atirou-a ao fogo.

- Não! – foi tudo que ele teve tempo de dizer, antes que a varinha mergulhasse nas chamas. Ele correu até lá, mas foi tarde demais.

Virou-se para Mellany. Seus olhos, que até então eram ódio, transformaram-se em surpresa: a garota tinha sumido. A porta da sala estava aberta.

A garota havia planejado bem. Fingira aceitar ir pacificamente com Voldemort, para que ele baixasse a guarda e, quando ele já estava suficientemente distraído, ela jogou a varinha dele no fogo. Sabia que aquilo iria distraí-lo e dar-lhe alguns segundos de dianteira. Enquanto o bruxo ia até o fogo, ver se sua varinha podia ser salva, ela esgueirou-se para fora da sala.

- Socorro! – Voldemort podia ouvi-la gritar lá fora – Alguém me ajude!

- Miserável! – gritou ele, enquanto se punha a andar atrás da garota.

Não havia motivo para correr. Ela nunca sairia do Ministério. Estava perdida no segundo andar, dificilmente encontraria o elevador. E, mesmo que encontrasse, nem sequer saberia para que andar ir, ou onde ficava a saída. Além disso, ele tinha tempo. Todos os funcionários ficariam distraídos com os centímanos no primeiro andar.

No corredor, encontrou um funcionário morto. Pegou a varinha dele. Precisaria arranjar uma nova, mas por hora, essa teria que servir.

Ele sorriu. _Uma caçada, _pensou ele, _nada melhor para dar as boas vindas a um bruxo das trevas do que uma caçada..._

- Em qual sala ela está? – perguntou Hermione, abrindo a mais próxima a ela. Vazia, como todas as outras.

- Temos que continuar procurando – respondeu Thalia – O centímano disse que ela está aqui.

- E se ele tiver mentido? – perguntou Nico.

- É uma possibilidade – admitiu a filha de Zeus – Mas, a não ser que você tenha uma ideia melhor, vamos procurar aqui.

O segundo andar tratava do uso indevido de magia. Era um Departamento grande do Ministério. Haviam muitas salas. Como todos os funcionários estavam lutando no primeiro andar, as salas estavam vazias. Apenas mesas, papeis e formulários, o de praxe. De tempos em tempos, encontravam um funcionário deitado no chão, morto. Provavelmente, havia centímanos em outros andares – além do primeiro.

_Vamos lá, Harry, pensou Gina, onde estão vocês?_

Hermione interrompeu seu passo, olhando para a frente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Thalia.

- Shh... – ela falou.

- Escuta aqui – estressou-se a filha de Zeus –Não faz "Shh" pra mim não!

- Cala a boca e escute! – Annabeth falou – Não está ouvindo nada?

A punk aguçou seus ouvidos. No começo era uma espécie de zumbido, mas foi ficando mais forte a cada segundo. _É um grito_, compreendeu Thalia, _alguém está gritando... Mas o que está dizendo?_

A resposta logo ficou audível.

- Socorro! – gritava alguém. A voz era fina. Quase como se fosse de uma criança.

- Mellany – compreendeu Annabeth, começando a correr em direção a voz, com sua adaga em mãos, colada a coxa. Todos logo se puseram atrás dela.

Fizeram três curvas e encontraram a menina. Ela corria desesperadamente, parecia cansada. Estava com o cabelo bagunçado e gotas de suor desciam por sua testa. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que havia outras pessoas naquele corredor, mas pareceu aliviada quando notou que conhecia _aquelas_ pessoas.

Correu para Annabeth e abraçou-a. Estava com medo.

- Desculpe... Desculpe... Desculpe... –pediu Mellany.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem – a filha de Atena tentou acalmá-la – O que aconteceu? Onde estão Harry e Percy?

- Por que está se desculpando? – notou Thalia, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Harry e Percy... – a garota estava tão cansada que mal conseguia falar – Perdi eles. Não sei onde estão... Não consegui impedir... Desculpe! Ele... Ele voltou... Desculpe!

- Quem voltou? – perguntou Nico.

- Ele! – ela apontou para trás.

Nesse instante, Voldemort apareceu na linha de visão de todos, fazendo a curva. Ele andava calmamente. Quase como se não fosse um criminoso e não estivesse no Ministério. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando encontrou os bruxos e semideuses.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não são os Oito Escolhidos que supostamente iriam acabar comigo e com o plano de Cronos...

- De fato acabamos com você – notou Rony, tomando coragem.

- É mesmo? Obviamente não fizeram um bom trabalho, ainda estou aqui.

- Não fomos nós que o derrotamos, Rony – Thalia fez uma cara sarcástica, provocando Voldemort – Foi Cronos, lembra? O _Aliado _dele.

O Lorde das Trevas fechou a cara.

-Não me lembre daquele traidor. Tínhamos um acordo. Ele governaria o Olimpo e eu o mundo Bruxo. Mas, a julgar que vocês ainda estão vivos, diria que ele fracassou, estou certo?

Hermione assentiu.

- Destruímos ele com...

Thalia colocou uma mão na frente de Hermione.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Voldemort.

- E realmente não é. Estava apenas curioso. Espero que tenham derrotado Cronos de uma maneira particularmente dolorosa e que ele esteja apodrecendo no Tártaro até agora.

- Ele não está no Tártaro. Foi destruído. Permanentemente.

- Melhor assim...

- O que você quer? – perguntou Nico, indo direto ao ponto.

- O que eu quero? Oras, e voltei a vida para completar aquilo que comecei: vou acabar com o mundo Bruxo. É claro, ninguém renasce sozinho... Precisei fazer um acordo para poder voltar a vida. É um contratempo inconveniente admito, mas logo que minha parte for cumprida, estarei livre.

- Meu pai não faria nenhum acordo com você – disse Nico – Ele nunca deixaria que voltasse a vida.

- Não disse que fiz um acordo com seu pai, garoto idiota – cortou Voldemort – Seu pai deve estar até agora perguntando-se o que aconteceu. Não. Eu fiz um acordo com outra pessoa... Minha parte no acordo é bastante simples e não é segredo: tudo que tenho que fazer é levar Mellany até a mulher que me renasceu e estarei livre. Ridículo, não?

"Ela me trouxe de volta a vida apenas para que eu encontrasse essa garota e a levasse até ela. Achei que seria um pouco mais difícil, entendem? Mellany, esperava que você ainda estivesse no orfanato... Ninguém sabia que você estava lá, estaria segura se tivesse apenas continuado lá. Mas não, renasço e dou de cara com a menina que busco. Engraçado, não é?"

- Quem é está mulher e por que ela quer Mellany? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Não direi quem ela é, e não me incomodei em perguntar o que quer com Mellany. Trato é trato. Ela me renasce, eu localizo Mellany e a entrego. Somente isso. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho a minha parte do acordo a cumprir. Entreguem-me a garota.

- Nunca – disse Hermione – _Expelliarmus!_

Voldemort defendeu-se com um feitiço não verbal.

- _Bombarda!_ – tentou Rony, atingindo a parede e destruindo-a. Pedaços de tijolo voaram para todos os lados e a poeira tomou conta da sala.

- Para o elevador! – gritou Annabeth.

Se conseguisse chegar até o primeiro andar. Talvez estivessem salvos. Havia dezenas de Funcionários do Ministério lá. Nem mesmo Voldemort se arriscaria tanto a perder a vida que acabara de ganhar.

- Miseráveis! – gritou Voldemort através da poeira, sem enxergar nada –_Avada Kedavra!_

O feitiço não acertou ninguém. Todos corriam com a maior velocidade que podiam, tentando desesperadamente chegar ao elevador.

- _Bombarda!_ – gritava Rony para trás, de tempos em tempos, com a esperança de que seu feitiço atrasasse o Lorde das Trevas.

Por fim, chegaram ao elevador.

Para a sorte deles, ele já estava aberto. Entraram correndo e Thalia apertou o botão que dizia primeiro andar. Nada aconteceu.

- Aperta o maldito botão! – bradou Gina.

- Estou tentando! Estou tentando! – retorquiu a filha de Zeus, apertando o botão com ainda mais força – Deve estar com algum tipo de mal contato, o botão não está funcionando!

- Isso não é hora para não funcionar! APERTE ESSE BOTÃO!

Nesse momento, eles viram Voldemort virando o corredor.

- Não vão escapara de mim! _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

A magia das trevas foi defendida. Voldemort começou a atirar vários feitiços em uma grande velocidade. Rony e Gina defendiam.

- Que os Deuses nos ajudem... – sussurrou Hermione levantando a varinha acima da cabeça.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Annabeth, segurando Mellany perto de si.

- Salvando nossas vidas... Eu acho. _Bombarda!_

A magia atingiu o teto do elevador. O elevador balançou, primeiramente e, em seguida, caiu em queda livre. Todos começaram a gritar desesperadamente.

Não tinha como prever para que andar estavam caindo. O elevador do Ministério possuía um funcionamento complexo que ia muito além de somente subir e descer. Ele também podia andar para os lados.

No momento, desciam. Continua e indefinidamente. Não tinham como prever aonde iam parar. Gritavam a plenos pulmões enquanto caiam

Harry e Percy vasculhavam o oitavo andar. Começaram no quarto andar e foram descendo. O Ministério era um prédio subterrâneo – para não atrair a atenção dos trouxas. O primeiro andar ficava mais próximo a superfície, e o segundo ficava logo abaixo, o terceiro, mais abaixo. E assim sucessivamente.

Já haviam vasculhado quatro andares e até agora, nem sinal da garota. Estavam próximos do elevador quando tiveram a impressão de ver o elevador passar a uma incrível velocidade. Harry pensou ter ouvido gritos – vozes conhecidas, quando pensou ter visto o elevador cair.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Ouvir o quê? – indagou o semideus.

- Nada, devo estar imaginando coisas... De volta à procura!

- _Arestum Momentum!_ – gritou Hermione desesperadamente.

O elevador parou no ar, fazendo com que todos tombassem no chão.

- NO QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO? – explodiu Thalia – QUER MATAR A TODOS NÓS?

- Muito pelo contrário – defendeu-se Hermione – Eu salvei a todos nós. Era isso, ou encarar o Voldemort...

- Eu não estou bem certa do que era melhor...

- Eu não posso segurar esse feitiço para sempre – pediu Hermione – é melhor sairmos do elevador.

E assim fizeram.

Depararam-se com uma pequena sala _do__ ali era preto, inclusive o piso e o teto; a intervalos regulares, havia portas pretas idênticas, sem letreiros, nem maçanetas, separadas por candelabros de chamas azuis, a toda volta das paredes; a claridade fria e tremeluzente refletida no piso de mármore polido dava a impressão de que havia água escura no chão._

_ - Onde estamos? – perguntou Nico._

_ - Hermione... – notou Rony – Já estivemos aqui antes..._

_ A garota assentiu._

_ - Esse é o nono andar – notou Hermione – Departamento de Mistérios... – ela engoliu em seco. Como um simples lugar podia estar tão impregnado com lembranças ruins? Ela ainda se lembrava da sala das profecias. A sala dos cérebros. Dos Comensais perseguindo-os... Estiveram ali durante o quinto ano, quando eles, comandado por Harry, invadiram o Ministério da Magia. Ela sabia que atrás de uma daquelas portas negras estava a Sala do Véu. O lugar sombrio onde a vida de Sirius, padrinho de Harry, foi tirada..._

_ - Não devíamos estar aqui... – sussurrou Gina._

_ Mas o feitiço de Hermione já tinha se extinguido e o elevador já tinha continuado sua queda, rumo ao chão. Até onde sabiam, estavam presos ali._

_ - Deve haver uma escada, em algum lugar... – disse Nico._

_ - Com certeza há..._

_ - Por que não aparatamos? – perguntou Annabeth._

_ - O Ministério possui um sistema anti-aparatação, é similar à Hogwarts nesse aspecto... Ou encontramos a maldita escada, ou estamos presos aqui até que a confusão no primeiro andar acabe e alguém nos econtre..._

_ - Vamos encarar o lado bom disso... – tentou Nico – Pelo menos Voldemort dificilmente nos encontrará aqui..._

_ - Isso ainda não muda o fato de que ele está de volta ao mundo dos vivos._

_ Um dos bruxos mais perversos de todos os tempos voltara a vida. Não havia nenhum lado bom nisso. Todo o trabalho que eles tiveram meses atrás, tentando impedi-lo de destruir o mundo estava prestes a recomeçar. Bom, pelo menos, as horcruxes haviam sido destruídas no processo de renascimento. Se o matassem mais uma vez, seria para sempre._

_ - Por qual das portas começamos a procurar a escada? – perguntou Gina._

_ - Pelo Hall das Profecias – respondeu Hermione – Tenho a impressão que vi uma escada lá, da ultima vez que invadimos esse lugar._

_ Eles caminharam em direção a porta escura mais próxima. Os candelabros de chamas azuis, ao invés de iluminar o local, davam-lhe um aspecto muito mais sinistro. Quando abriram a porta, Hermione pode ver que a sala ainda era exatamente da forma que se lembrava._

_ Tão escura quanto a primeira. Mas essa era muito maior. Havia milhares de prateleiras metálicas e cada uma delas agrupava centenas de esferas azuis. Profecias. Algumas tinham autores conhecidos, e essas estavam marcadas com fitas. Outras eram simplesmente profecias, guardadas e esquecidas pelo tempo. No geral, a sala era um labirinto de prateleiras. _

_ Se Hermione __realmente __vira uma escada ali, eles poderiam passar horas procurando._

_ - O que são essas esferas? – perguntou Mellany._

_ - Profecias – respondeu Rony._

_ - Profecias? Como às do Oráculo?_

_ - Mais ou menos... – tentou explicar Hermione – Alguns bruxos nascem com o dom da visão do futuro. Podem ver o futuro em folhas de chá, ou simplesmente têm insights do que vai acontecer. Bom, os bruxos foram formados a partir da magia dos Deuses que caia na Terra, correto? Imagino que os nossos profetas sejam aqueles que receberam uma parte da magia de Apolo, deus das profecias._

_ - Isso quer dizer que nosso Oráculo é infinitamente mais poderoso? – perguntou Thalia._

_ - Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mesmo os bruxos com uma grande capacidade de visão do futuro ainda estão muito abaixo do Oráculo, que teve seus poderes recebidos diretamente de Apolo. De qualquer maneira, o Ministério guarda todas as profecias realizadas aqui, supostamente para terem controle sobre a situação. Mas não sou capaz de dizer como eles mantém controle de qualquer coisa no meio dessa bagunça..._

_ Começaram a andar. Caminharam por vários minutos, até que finalmente se dessem conta de que estavam perdidos no labirinto de profecias._

_ - Como sairemos daqui? – Rony estava começando a desenvolver uma espécie de fobia de ficar preso ali para sempre._

_ Annabeth estava prestes a responder qualquer coisa quando uma sombra passou voando por cima deles. Era uma espécie de fumaça negra. Uma risada ecoou pela sala. _

_ A fumaça chocou-se contra o chão à frente deles e tomou forma: Lorde Voldemort._

_ - Por fim, encontrei vocês... – ele sorriu sarcasticamente._

_ - Como? – Hermione não compreendia – Achei que o Ministério tinha um sistema anti-aparatação._

_ - Não seja idiota. Estou acima do Ministério há anos. Esse sistema não funciona mais comigo, posso me movimentar livremente aqui dentro... Enquanto vocês, por outro lado, estão perdidos aqui embaixo... Sozinhos..._

_ Todos empunharam suas armas._

_ - Entreguem-me Mellany – disse Voldemort sério – É só isso que quero. Entreguem-na para mim e eu juro que deixo vocês todos vivos, procurando pela saída. Vocês tem que admitir, esse é um acordo bastante justo. Uma vida de uma criança, pela vida de seis adolescentes..._

_ - Mellany – disse Nico com sua espada em mãos – Vá para trás._

_ A garota fez como era comandada._

_ - Você terá que matar a todos nós para pegá-la._

_ - Ah, mas eu estava esperando que dissessem algo assim. Não seria tão divertido se vocês simplesmente me dessem a criança. Não, é mais divertido caçá-la. E vocês não podem dizer que não dei chance a vocês. Vão todos morrer aqui, sozinhos. Daqui há algumas horas, um funcionário vai encontrar o corpo de vocês e perguntar a si mesmo o que será que aconteceu. __Avada Kedavra!_

_ Eles desviaram-se do feitiço, que acertou uma das prateleiras._

_ - __Sectumsempra!__ – gritou Rony._

_ Voldemort defendeu-se com maestria, usando apenas um simples movimento de varinha._

_ - A quem estão enganando? Nunca ganharão de mim! __Crucio!_

_Rony saltou para fora do alcance da magia, acertando uma prateleira e derrubando varias profecias._

_ - Ei, Voldemort! – gritou Nico – Você pode até ser bom magia, mas seu físico é péssimo!_

_ Ele reuniu sua coragem e saltou para cima do bruxo, com sua espada em mãos. Desviou de todas as magias que o Lorde das Trevas lançava e por fim alcançou-o. Mas, quando sua espada atravessou o tórax de Voldemort, o bruxo desapareceu em fumaça – rematerializando-se há alguns metros dali._

_ - Não preciso ter um físico bom enquanto puder aparatar, seu jovem tolo._

_ - __Depulso!__ – Hermione aproveitou-se do momento de distração do bruxo._

_ O feitiço atingiu-o com ferocidade, jogando-o para trás. Ele atingiu uma prateleira com bastante força, soltando um gemido abafado. A enorme estrutura metálica que continha as profecias começou a cair no chão, derrubando as esferas azuis. A prateleira acertou outra, que acertou outra, e outra... Várias prateleiras caíram em série._

_ - Corram! – gritou Rony, aproveitando-se do momento de atordoamento de Voldemort._

_ - Não, isso será inútil – notou Thalia – Enquanto ele puder aparatar e nós não, ele terá a vantagem. Não importa o quanto corrermos, ele nos alcançará no segundo em que se levantar. Fugir apenas irá nos cansar – ela apertou o punho de sua espada mais fortemente – É melhor que acabemos com isso de uma vez por todas. Aqui e agora. Estão comigo?_

_ Todos, encorajados pelas palavras de Thalia, concordaram. Realmente, eles não sabiam onde estava a escada e nunca conseguiriam chegar ao primeiro andar – para pedir ajuda aos funcionários do Ministério – antes de Voldemort alcançá-los. Eles teriam que resolver o problema sozinhos. Ou morrer tentando._

_ O Lorde das Trevas levantou-se lentamente, com um pequeno projeto de sorriso sádico estampado no rosto. Balançou sua veste negra, para retirar os pequenos fragmentos de vidro azul que as profecias haviam lançado para todos os lados, quando se quebraram._

_ - Honestamente – disse ele com escárnio – Não sei se admiro a coragem de vocês. Ou se rio de sua idiotice. Acabaram de condenar a vocês mesmos. Vão todos morrer e levarei Mellany comigo._

_ - Salvar Mellany – disse Annabeth – Essa é uma causa pela qual morreremos felizes._

_ A garota de cinco anos não sabia o que dizer. Nunca tivera nada próximo de amigos e agora essas pessoas, a qual conhecia há apenas dois dias, lhe diziam isso. Por quê?_

_ Ela tomou sua decisão. Não poderia deixar que todos morressem por ela. Eles não mereciam isso. Eram bons demais. Não deixaria que morressem por ela._

_ - Parem! – disse ela, jogando todos os olhares para si – Leve-me!_

_ - Mellany, o que está dizendo? – Thalia estava confusa._

_ - Voldemort, é seu nome, não é? – perguntou a menina – Se eu prometer ir com você em paz. Prometa que irá deixar todos vivos e sem ferimentos._

_ - Mellany, você não... –tentou Thalia, mas foi interrompido por uma risada de Voldemort._

_ - Você não percebe? Eu já dei essa oportunidade a eles quando cheguei nessa sala. Disse-lhes exatamente a mesma coisa que você está propondo agora. Eles não aceitaram naquela hora e não estou disposto a propor novamente. Eles morrerão. E fim. Ainda não me esqueci do que fizeram há três meses, durante a Grande Guerra. Depois, levarei você comigo, Mellany._

_ - Mas..._

_ - Não. – cortou Voldemort – Já lhe disse o que acontecerá. Não vê? Se tivesse ficado no seu orfanato, como devia, nada disso teria acontecido. Bastava dizer que não iria com os semideuses. Eu iria renascer e buscaria você lá. Ninguém morreria nesse processo. __Você __condenou a todos eles. Você é a responsável por isso tudo..._

_ - Por favor... – tentou a garota._

_ - Espere aí – Annabeth havia notado uma coisa. Algo que estava extremamente mal contado na história de Voldemort – Você disse que alguém te renasceu para que você encontrasse e capturasse Mellany. E aparentemente você já sabia previamente que Mellany era órfã e estava num orfanato. Somente você tinha essa informação. A minha pergunta é: __como __você poderia saber onde Mellany estava, enquanto ninguém mais sabia?_

_ - Ora, a resposta é óbvia – Voldemort sorriu – Eu sabia disso porque sou o pai dela._


End file.
